My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi!
by Yuka Namikaze
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! Summary: Naruto seorang agen elit Suna mempunyai misi menyamar sebagai murid di Konoha High School untuk memata-matai Organisasi Akatsuki. Tidak disangka Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata yang juga seorang agen khusus konoha sekaligus teman kecilnya yang sangat disayanginya. Warning:Bad summary, Author newbie. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi !.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi !by Yuka Namikaze.**

**Pairing :NaruHina / SasoHina**

**Genre :Romace& Adventure**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO.**

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dinding bercat hijau dengan poster band ternama terpampang di sana sini. Cup ramen intan dan kaleng minuman serta bungkus camilan berserakan di sisi tempat tidur. Ruangan itu sebenarnya cukup besar dan nyaman, tapi terasa sempit dan berantakan karena penghuni ruangan itu adalah seseorang pemuda kuning jabrik yang mempunyai kebiasaan buruk sehingga kamarnya seperti ini. Pemuda itu saat ini sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas kasur dengan memeluk boneka rubah berwarna orange. Sudah beberapa kali jam beker yang berada di sisi meja samping tempat tidurnya berdering, tetapi tidak membuat pemuda itu bangun.

"sakura-chan, . .muuu" pemuda itu memonyongkan mulutnya ,ternyata pemuda itu masih betah di alam mimpinya. Mimpi indah pemuda itu sirna ketika

BRAAKK. . .DUK. .DUK. .DUAKK….

"NARUTOOOO. . ! SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU MAU TIDUR HAHH !. BANGUN ATAU BAA-CHAN DOBRAK PINTUNYA !" teriakan sang nenek membuat pemuda yang bernama naruto itu terbangun.

"hoaamz. . .iya baa-chan ,naru udah bangun kok jangan di dobrak ya pintunya, hoaaaamz. . .kasihan ojisan harus memperbaiki pintu kamar naru lagi" dengan berat hati naruto bangun dari kasurnya sambil mengucek matanya dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sisi kanan lemari di kamarnya.

Sebelum kenop pintu kamar mandi itu di buka, neneknya itu kembali bersuara

"kalau begitu cepat mandi dan temui ojisan di kantornya, katanya ada misi baru untukmu !" tsunade, nenek naruto pergi dari depan pintu kamar naruto, berbagai gumelan-gumelan terucap oleh pemuda itu

"-pa dasar baa-chan, padahalkan aku lagi mimpi'in sakura-chan, hampir saja aku berciuman dengannya. . .aakhh" naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"hm ? Misi ? Misi apalagi yang akan di berikan ojisan padaku ?" .

**_kantor keamanan suna.**

"-hinga kini pelaku bom yang misterius itu belum bisa di tangkap dan korban pengeboman di gedung ,-" tok. .tok. .tok ceklek . Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan 3 garis di pipi di setiap sisinya. Dialah Naruto cucu satu-satunya dari kepala keamanan Suna, Jiraiya.

"Ojisan ?" Naruto mendekat dan duduk di depan Jiraiya.

Tit.

Di matikannya televisi tersebut oleh Jiraiya lalu memandang intens Naruto. Tak beberapa lama terdengar ketukan pintu ,pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut emo yang bagian belakang mencuat berkulit putih dan bermata kelam yang diketahui bernama Sasuke dengan kode name Taka.

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah agen rahasia Suna yang berkompeten dan cerdas. Dalam umur 15 tahun mereka sudah di rekrut sebagai agen elit Suna karena kelihaiannya dalam bertarung dan memata-matai. Semenjak kejadian 10 tahun lalu dalam kecelakaan yang menewaskan ke dua orangtuanya, kakek dan nenek Naruto membawa cucunya itu pindah ke Suna karena Jiraiya bekerja di sana sebagai Kepala keamanan Suna. Semenjak umur 9 tahun, Naruto sudah di latih untuk menjadi agen keamanan oleh bawahan Jiraiya, Kakashi. Kakashi melihat kemampuan dan kecerdasan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan misi. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, anak dari Fugaku Uchiha kapten militer Suna. Saat berumur 15 tahun Naruto dan Sasuke sudah lihai menembak dan beladiri karate dengan menyandang sabuk hitam. Kemampuan mereka sudah tidak di ragukan lagi. Bahkan senior-seniornya mengakuinya dan umur 16 tahun mereka sudah di rekomendasikan untuk menjadi agen rahasia Suna. Bukan mereka saja yang dalam usia 17 sudah menjadi agen Suna, tetapi ada beberapa orang bahkan ada agen wanita juga.

"oh. .Sasuke, duduklah" perintah Jiraiya.

"Ha'i Jiraiya-sama. . .Dobe ?"

"Hah. . .Teme ? Hehe. .lama ya tak jumpa semenjak kita ditugaskan dengan misi yang berbeda "

"hn " Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"huh. . .dingin seperti biasanya"

"ehemm, .langsung saja ,ada misi baru untuk kalian" matanya tertuju pada Naruto

"kau akan pindah sekolah ke Konoha, kau akan menyelidiki siswa-siswa yang diduga bergabung dengan organisasi yang meresahkan, organisasi itu bernama Akatsuki" Jiraiya memberi jeda sedikit dalam penjelasannya "dan kamu tidak sendiri menyelesaikan misi ini, patnermu adalah Sasuke. Ini surat tugasnya" Jiraiya menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"oh. . Si Teme ya. . Hemm, kapan kita berangkat ke Konoha ?"

"Besok, surat pindahan dan hal-hal yang menyangkut kepindahan kalian sudah di urus oleh Kakashi. Kalian harus melaporkan gerak-gerik siswa disana yang mencurigakan kepada kakashi" jelas Jiraiya. "akan kuperjelas lagi, misi ini adalah memata-matai pergerakan akatsuki dan membongkar kedoknya. Selama misi ini code name Kyuubi dan Taka tidak d pakai saat penyamaran, pakai nama asli kalian". Alis dua pemuda di depannya kini terangkat

"kenapa begitu ?" Naruto penasaran, mengapa kakeknya berkata begitu.

"Nama Kyuubi dan Taka mungkin sudah tidak asing untuk mereka. Pakai nama aslimu di saat berada di lingkungan sekitar musuh, dan pakai nama Kyuubi dan Taka saat kalian bertarung langsung dengan musuh" setelah itu tangan jiraiya membuka laci di mejanya ,mengambil dua topeng dan menyodorkannya ke depan

"pakailah topeng ini, to,-".

"kenapa pakai topeng segala sih jiisan ? Apa sebegitu jeleknya muka kita harus pake topeng segala ?, aku nggak mau !"

"eh Dobe, kau saja yang jelek, aku kan tampan."

"kau menyebalkan Teme ! kau yang jelek.!"jiraiya mendengus kesal dan

Dugh

"a. .a,itaii" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang kena jitakan kakeknya.

"DENGARKAN dulu BAKA ! , tidak sopan memotong perkataan orang"

" Dasar ,Dobe !"

"aiishh…kok Cuma aku yang kena jitak ? kenapa Teme enggak ?"

"karena kau bodoh dobe"

"TEME !"

Bruak

Jiraya menggebrak meja di depannya dengan keras dan membuat dua agen di depannya diam.

"Gomen jiisan"

"ya….ehem, .aku lanjutkan, pakai topeng ini apabila kalian mengejar dan bertarung dengan akatsuki. Topeng ini untuk menutupi indentitas kalian yang mungkin kalian akan berteman dengan mereka saat di sekolah. Dengan topeng ini mereka tidak akan tau bila kalian adalah musuh mereka. Ini misi tingkat S, apabila kalian kerepotan saat bertugas aku akan mengirimkan agen lagi untuk bergabung untuk misi ini. Dan satu lagi, akatsuki biasanya beraksi dengan menggunakan jubah bermotif awan merah. Berhati-hatilah , Semoga sukses"

"Ha'i" jawab mereka serempak.

**TBC**

**Hai minna…..ini fanfic pertama saya, maaf kau ada banyak kesalahan.**

**Hehehehe….harap di maklumi saya masih newbie…**

**RnR ?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudah jangan menangis Hinata-Chan. Cup cup".

"Kau tidak sendirian kok".

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hinata-Chan. Aku akan jadi mataharimu".

"Aku janji".

"Bila suatu hari nanti aku pergi, aku akan selalu melindungimu".

"Aku akan menemanimu"

"Tentu, mana jari kelingking mu?".

"Ingat janji kita disini ya".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi !.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi !by Yuka Namikaze.**

**Pairing :NaruHina / SasoHina****.**

**Genre :Romace& Adventure****.**

**Rate : T (Teen)****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO.**

**Chapter 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuu, apakah kau bahagia di atas sana?" seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang terurai indah dengan mata ametysnya memandang dan menyentuh gambar ukiran dua anak sedang berpegang tangan yang terukir acak-acakan. Gambar khas anak kecil di sebuah pohon yang terdapat di taman Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"A-apa kau masih ingat janji itu kyuubi ?, di tempat ini" gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih, mata bulannya pun bengkak dan merah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Kau telah berjanji akan melindungiku dan menemaniku" mata ametys itu terpejam.

Memori tentang masa lalunya terekam jelas di kepalanya. Kilas balik tentang kebahagiaan bahkan kepahitan seolah-olah seperti memutar kembali video yang di dalamnya menyimpan sejuta kenangan yang takkan terlupakan sampai akhir hayat.

Terlarut dalam nolstalgia masa kecilnya gadis itu tersenyum miris.

Perlahan matanya terbuka pelan, mengirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk dan menyegarkan.

"Hinata-Chan ?. Sedang apa disini ?. Aku mencarimu dari tadi". Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah marun mendekati Hinata dengan tongkat penyangga di tangan kanannya. Dia adalah Sasori. Sasori mengalami patah tulang di tulang kering kaki kanannya. Gadis bernama Hinata itu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan tatapan cemas. Dia berjalan menuju pemuda itu dan membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Sasori-kun, kenapa keluar dari kamar rawatmu?, sini aku akan membantumu. Jangan jalan-jalan dulu, kau belum sembuh benar Saso-kun" Sasori tersenyum manis kepada wanita yang selama ini dicintainya.

Matanya meneliti setiap inci paras cantik itu dan keningnya mengkerut saat menatap mata gadis itu.

"Kau menangis ?" Sasori memicingkan matanya penuh selidik.

"Ahaha, ti-tidak Saso-kun. Ada debu di mataku, perih sekali" buru-buru di usapnya sisa air mata yang sebagian telah kering yang berada di pipinya dan mengucek matanya.

"Aku tahu kau bohong, ayo ceritakan saja padaku hime ? tangan kiri Sasori yang bebas memegang pudak Hinata.

"Kau tau saso-kun. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku. Wah kurasa sebentar lagi hujan, ayo kita masuk" Hinata mengandeng tangan Sasori, dia tidak mau menceritakan masa lalunya pada kekasihnya itu.

Guratan kekecewaan muncul di wajah tampan Sasori, sebenarnya dia penasaran dan ingin menyanyakannya sekali lagi tapi di urungkannya karena dia tahu betul kalau Hinata tidak mau dia mengetahuinya.

Apakah masalalunya dengan Kyuubi itu menjadi sebuah rahasia ?.

Jawabannya adalah tidak !.

Hinata Cuma ingin menyimpan memorinya itu sendiri.

Merasa suasana kurang nyaman tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di kepala Sasori untuk menjahili kekasihnya itu.

"Aaarkh. . ." Sasori memengangi kaki kanannya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"kau kenapa Saso-kun ?" sontak Hinata panik dan memanglingkan kepalanya, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasori. Hinata membungkuk lalu.

Cup.

Sasori mencium pipi Hinata yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Hehehe, kena deh" tawa Sasori setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman di pipi mulus Hinata. Hinata yang kaget langsung menegakkan badannya, wajahnya memerah.

"Sa-sasori-kuun?" Hinata memegangi pipi kanannya.

"Hahaha, aku suka wajah Hinata-Chan yang memerah seperti ini, kawai. Hahaha, ayo" Sasori merangkul pundak Hinata dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas sambil tersenyum

'aku akan menjaga dan membuat hidupmu berwarna Hinata, aku janji' kata Sasori dalam hati.

Tit tit tit.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasori berbunyi.

"Sebentar ya Hinata-Chan" Sasori melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengambil ponsel dari saku bajunya dan mulai membaca pesan singkat dari rekannya.

From: Deidara

Ada rapat nanti jam 9 malam di tempat biasa. Kalau kau tidak bisa datang tidak apa-apa, nanti aku akan sampaikan ke ketua. Cepat sembuh, semua membutuhkanmu.

Ditutupnya ponsel itu dan menyimpannya di saku. Sasori menatap mata ametys Hinata.

Terbesit perasaan takut akan kehilangan gadis yang di cintainya itu, takut bila dia tersakiti dan kecewa kepada apabila gadis itu mengetahui jati dirinya.

'Cepat atau lambat Hinata akan tahu jati diriku. Dan saat itu aku tidak tahu aku bisa terus bersamamu atau tidak, Hinata'

"Ada apa Saso-kun? kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

"Ah?. Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata-Chan, ayo kita pergi" mereka melanjutkan langkahnya dan tak mereka sadari ada seseorang di balik tembok pembatas taman yang memandang mereka lalu menyeringai. .

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan keberadaannya?".

Suara berat seorang pria telah memecah keheningan setelah orang yang ditunggunya sudah berada di depan meja. Di dalam ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim, hanya sinar bulan yang berhasil masuk. Bahkan bohlam lampu tergantung dengan kabel yang berada tepat di atas meja itu pecah dan terlihat berdebu. Laba-laba bahkan dengan senang hati menghiasi bagian sudut ruangan itu dengan jaring-jaringnya. Terlihat remang-remang terdapat dua orang pria, tidak terlihat jelas wajahnya.

Dalam ruangan yang seperti itu dengan bantuan sinar bulan nampak selaras dengan warna rambut hitam dan kulit putih pucat seorang pria yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan seseorang yang bertudung hitam.

"Belum, saya kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu" tatapanya begitu serius sehingga membuat pria bertudung itu keheranan.

"Katakanlah" pria bertudung itu membenahi posisi duduknya untuk mencari kenyamanan.

"Kelompok penjahat itu kembali berulah lagi, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan,-" sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba terpotong.

"Ya ,aku sudah tau siapa yang kau maksudkan".

"Apa kita juga akan ikut andil dalam masalah ini ?"

"Untuk sekarang tidak. Biarlah orang-orang itu yang menanganinya, aku yakin mereka bisa". Pria bertudung itu memberi jeda sedikit sebelum meneruskan perkataannya.

"Sekarang kita fokus untuk menemukan anak itu, dan menjalankan rencana yang telah kita susun".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara deru mesin motor dan mobil bersahut-sahutan, tak mau kalah alunan lagu rock diputar dan menggema dalam mobil BMW hitam itu menambah ramai suasana.

Terlihat di kanan kiri jalan yang di lalui mobil itu ada gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, perkantoran, sekolah dan masih banyak lagi. Hiruk pikuk aktivitas hari ini sangatlah padat, apalagi sekarang hari senin pagi. Para pekerja, karyawan dan anak sekolah berbondong-bondong untuk berangkat ke tempat yang dituju.

Laki-laki kuning jabrik yang berada disamping kursi pengemudi itu melamun, membuat dahi temannya mengkerut. Tidak biasanya sahabat 'Dobe'nya itu diam tidak berisik seperti biasanya, yang sering membuatnya naik darah karena keberisikannya, di tambah lagi dengan suara _cempreng_ khasnya ketika sedang bercerita sesuatu hal dengan antusias.

Tapi sekarang ? Apa yang di fikirkan sahabat Dobenya itu?.

Jawabannya adalah dia tidak tahu.

Naruto melihat jari kelingkingnya lalu menggenggamnya.

Teringat akan janjinya kepada seorang gadis. Gadis yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Gadis manis yang ingin dia jaga, banyak kenangan yang telah di dapatkannya dengan gadis itu meskipun itu adalah kenangan masa kecilnya.

Naruto POV.

Aku menggenggam jari kelingkingku yang pernah bertautan dengan jari kecil Hinata.

Ya, namanya Hinata.

Gadis yang beberapa hari ini selalu ada di fikiranku. Nama yang sempat terlupakan olehku, begitupun dengan janji yang pernah aku ucapkan. Gadis manis yang dulu selalu ada di sampingku, tawanya, suaranya dan semua tentangnya sangat aku rindukan. Sekarang aku berada di Konoha.

Apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu Hinata ? Dan menepati janjiku padamu ?.

Maafkan aku Hinata, selama ini aku melupakanmu dan tak bisa memberi kabar kalau aku

.

.

.

Masih hidup.

**TBC.**

Hollaa minna-san.

Hampir 1 bulan yaa. Gomen minna nggak bisa update cepet, soalnya masih sibuk-sibuknya dengan tugas dan organisasi. Mohon maklum ya.

Banyak banget TYPOnya, saat publish yang chapter kemaren itu lupa nggak Yuka edit dulu.

Hehehehehe…..

Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini?.

Terimakasih buat kritik dan sarannya, sangat membangun sekali buat saya (bungkuk-bungkuk).

^^,

Yuka Harap minna memberikan kritik dan saran buat perbaikan.

Yoosssh…. Ini balasan review yang tidak login.

**chen yuuki akira **

Iya tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan review, jadi terharu.

Hehehe, haddu iya banyak yang harus di perbaiki.

Gimana chapter ini ? Apakah sudah mendingan dari yang chapter kemarin ?.

Ini sudah update.

Mampir lagi yaa Chen-Chan. ^^,

**Guest**

Yoshh. Ini sudah lanjut.

Read and review lagi yaa. ^^,

**Silent reader **

Terimakasih. Mampir lagi ya.

^^,

**Guest**

Maaf ne lama updatenya. Ini sudah update. Mampir lagi ya. ^^,

**Thanks for: **

Chic White.

NanaToki.

Phipi.

goGatsu no kaze.

Fatayahn.

Ichi Namidairo

**RnR ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku menggenggam jari kelingkingku yang pernah bertautan dengan jari kecil Hinata.

Ya, namanya Hinata.

Gadis yang beberapa hari ini selalu ada di fikiranku. Nama yang sempat terlupakan olehku, begitupun dengan janji yang pernah aku ucapkan. Gadis manis yang dulu selalu ada di sampingku, tawanya, suaranya dan semua tentangnya sangat aku rindukan. Sekarang aku berada di Konoha.

Apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu Hinata? Dan menepati janjiku padamu?.

Maafkan aku Hinata, selama ini aku melupakanmu dan tak bisa memberi kabar kalau aku.

Masih hidup.

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi !.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi !by Yuka Namikaze.**

**Pairing :NaruHina / SasoHina****.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance & Friendship****.**

**Rate : T (Teen)****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO.**

**Chapter 3.**

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam melaju di jalan pusat kota Konoha. Beberapa menit telah berlalu tapi keadaan masih sma seperti menit-menit sebelumnya, Teman 'Dobe'nya itu masih asik bergelut dengan fikirannya. Suara bising di luar mobil mereka juga masih sama. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, matanya sekarang tidak lagi memandangi jari kelingkingnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memalingkannya ke kanan tempat Sasuke berada.

"Teme" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

'Akhirnya dia buka mulut juga setelah acara melamunnya tadi. Tak biasanya dia seperti ini' batin Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab singkat Sasuke dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Waaah, tak kusangka aku bisa sekolah di sekolahan umum. Pasti nanti menyenangkan dan pastinya ada ramen di kantin sekolah, iya kan Teme?" Naruto berkata sambil menampakkan cengiran rubahnya.

'Dasar Dobe baka! Cepat sekali dia berubah mood' Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting (bagi dirinya) sahabatnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Selama ini kan kita belajar hanya di akademi dan home schooling. Di akademi aja sedikit di ajarkan pelajaran umumnya. Kalau home schooling itupun kalau kita tidak sedang menjalankan misi" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di belakan kepalanya.

"Itulah kegiatan belajar seorang agent muda seperti kita" pemuda jabrik kuning itu mengangguk. "Hem, kau benar. Eh Teme! Kau tahu ka-" perkataan Naruto di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak!"

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar kemudian kembali menatap jalan.

"Kau tahu, kata Jiji di Sekolah katanya banyak wanita yang cantik dan seksinya lho Teme!. Huwaah aku jadi pengen tahu, seberapa seksi mereka hihihi" wajah Naruto berubah mesum.

Tuk.

Sebuah bolpoin milik Sasuke mengenai dahi Naruto. "Tck … Jangan menampakkan wajah bodohmu Dobe!".

"Dan jangan sembarangan mengetuk dahi seseorang dengan bolpoin. Baaka" Naruto mengosok dahinya.

'Pantas saja mesum. Senseinya saja mesum, dan kakeknya juga orang yang sangat mesum' batin Sasuke.

"Karena kau bodoh" perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto.

"ITU BUKAN JAWABAN MAUPUN PERNYATAAN BAAKA! Dan mana mungkin seorang agent muda seperti aku ini bodoh!".

"Naruto, jangan jadi orang yang pandai di kelas".

"Hah. Bicara dengan orang sepertimu itu sangat menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja membelokkan topik pembicaraan. Heh, aku tau itu Sasuke. Pura-pura jadi orang bodnh, mereka tak akan menyangka kalau orang bodoh seperti kita adalah agent rahasia yang akan melenyapkan mereka" keduanya tersenyum sinis. Naruto mengambil kacamata tebal dengan frame warna hitam dan memakainya.

"Yosh … Aku sudah siap!".

.

Mobil hitam yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini telah memasuki halaman Konoha Hight School. Mobil itu berjalan lambat memasuki tempat parkir mobil khusus siswa. Setelah mobil terparkir sempurna Naruto keluar dari mobil dan di ikuti Sasuke.

"Ayo Teme cepat! Kukira kita sudah terlambat 10 menit" Naruto berjalan cepat sesekali melihat jam tangan hitam miliknya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hn" jawaban pendek Sasuke.

Konoha Senior Hight School biasa di sebut KSHS adalah salah satu sekolah yang terkenal dan sekolah yang mempunyai area sekolah terluas di Konoha, sekolah tersebut mempunyai luas 11 hektar lebih dan mempunyai bangunan-bangunan yang megah, taman sekolah dengan penataan yang rapi dan indah serta banyak terdapat pohon-pohon besar, fasilitas penunjang akademik dan non akademik yang jauh dari memadai.

KSHS terletak di pusat kota, di belakang sekolah tersebut terdapat hutan kota yang luas dan biasanya banyak mahasiswa khususnya jurusan kehutanan dan sejenisnya yang melakukan riset di sana. Mempunyai area yang hijau menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi pelajar-pelajar tingkat Junior Hight School untuk mendulang ilmu di KSHS.

Saat ini kedua agen muda Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan di lorong-lorong kelas mencari kantor kepala sekolah. Keduanya terlihat kebingungan karena mereka belum pernah memasuki sekolah yang terlalu luas.

"Sekolah ini terlalu luas" mata Naruto melihat papan-papan ruangan sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

"Teme! Kita terlambat 30 menit dan kita belum menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah. Kau pernah masuk sekolah? Kira-kira dimana biasanya ruangan kepala sekolah?".

"Biasanya ada di gedung paling depan, tapi kita sudah melewatinya dan bukan kantor tapi ruang kelas" Sasuke menengok ke kanan dan kekiri tepat di taman yang terdapat di depan kelas ada seseorang yang sedang membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di taman. Segera sasuke menuju orang itu yang diyakininya adalah tukang kebun sekolah, sedangkan Naruto mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

"A-ano maaf paman, ruang kepala sekolah dimana ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun.

'kau sangat berbeda Sasuke hahaha, lihat tampangmu sangat idiot' batin Naruto sambil menyeringai. Pria itu menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu berdiri menghadap keduanya, mata ungu pria itu memandang penuh selidik. 'Kenapa orang ini, tatapannya seperti orang mau mengintrogasi tersangka saja' batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ehem ... Maaf paman, dimana ruangan kepala sekolah?" Naruto membuka suara. Pria berambut orange tersebut mengangguk-angguk lalu melepas sepatu boot yang penuh dengan lumpur itu setelah itu memakai alas kaki dan mencuci tangannya di kran terdekat.

"Waah, murid baru ya. Mari saya antar" pria orange itu terseyum ramah kepada mereka dan berjalan mendahului.

"Iya, terimakasih paman" jawab keduanya.

'orang ini ... ' Naruto menatap tajam punggung pria di depannya.

"Kantor kepala sekolah berada di gedung 3 yang terletak di tengah sekolah, kalian pindahan dari mana?" kepala pria itu sekilas menoleh ke belakang dan kembali fokus kedepan.

"Oh ... Kami dari Mizu" jawab Sasuke.

"Mizu? Jauh sekali"

"Hehe... ya begitulah paman, kedua orang tua angkat kami dipindah tugaskan kesini" jawab Naruto sambil menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

'Hem ... Bagus juga Dobe' Sasuke terseyum. Setelah beberapa menit diwarnai percakapan antara ketiganya dan adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sasuke mereka tiba di gedung yang dimaksud pria itu dan berjalan masuk menuju lantai teratas dan berhenti di depan pintu dengan papan gantung bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ini ruangannya, paman hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai disini".

"Terimakasih paman" Naruto dan Sasuke membungkukkan badannya. Setelah pria itu pergi mereka mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

"Guy-taicho!" seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengkilat dengan model mangkok itu berlari kerah pria yang tidak jauh beda ciri-cirinya dengan pemuda itu.

"Ada apa Lee?" pemuda bernama Lee merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kertas kecil yang telah dibungkus plastik bening.

"Kita mendapat surat misterius. Ini ditemukan di gedung divisi sandi lantai tiga yang dua hari lalu menjadi tempat teror bom akatsuki!" Lee mengulurkan surat itu ke Guy. Guy mengambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

**'Prajurit hitam maju 4 petak tepat di petak warna putih. **

**Memberikan jalan jendral maju. **

**Secara bergantian pion-pion catur itu bermain untuk saling melawan hingga matahari mencapai puncaknya. **

**Kuda-kuda lucu itu mulai lega. **

**Dua orang pemain catur itu sedang menghirup udara yang segar tapi tidak dengan telinganya'**

'**Awan Merah'**

"Ini adalah sebuah pesan tapi banyak teka-teki yang terkandung didalamnya" Guy menatap kertas kecil itu lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Apa pesan itu seperti sebuah sandi yang harus kita pecahkan?" Lee memandang atasannya sekaligus senseinya itu.

"Kurang lebih begitu".

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang taicho!" Guy membuka matanya dan menatap Lee.

"Kumpulkan orang-orang divisi sandi yang tersisa untuk memecahkan pesan ini!".

"Tapi mereka masih dirawat di rumah sakit akibat kejadian kemarin, mereka belum pulih".

"Kumpulkan divisi sandi yang mampu bekerja dan beberapa agen rahasia untuk membantu!" tangan Guy mengepal dan berkeringat.

"Hai taicho!" Lee berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Keringat dingin nampak mengalir di pelipis Guy, matanya menatap kota Konoha di belakang meja kerjanya yang tedapat kaca besar. 'Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Akatsuki mencoba bermain-main dengan memberikan teka-teki teror selanjutnya setelah mereka meledakkan sebagian dari gedung divisi sandi, sialan akatsuki!'. Guy mengambil ponsel di saku celana dinasnya, mencari kontak nomor seseorang dan menghubunginya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidung itu tampak 2 remaja berbeda gender sedang bercakap-cakap. Seorang remaja perempuan itu membawa piring dan sepertinya sedang menyuapi sang laki-laki yang bersandar di bantal empuk belakang tubuhnya. "Buka mulutmu Sasori-kun" Hinata memegang sesendok bubur dan berhenti di depan mulut Sasori. Sasori menggeleng "Aku sudah kenyang Hime".

Hinata menghela nafas "Baru 3 suap tidak akan kenyang. Makanlah yang banyak. Ayo aaa?" sesendok bubur itu akhirnya masuk di mulut Sasori.

"Hihi ... Aku seperti menyuapi anak kecil saja" Hinata terkikik geli. Sasori tersenyum dan berkata "Hime, kau bolos sekolah lagi?".

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "Hari ini aku ijin kok. Aku sudah memberitahu Anko-sensei" Hinata kembali menyendok bubur dan menyuapi Sasori lagi.

"Maaf, merepotkanmu Hinata. Seharusnya keluargaku yang berada disini menjagaku, tapi ... " Sasori berubah murung jika mengingat orangtuanya yang mati karena suatu kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

"Jangan mengharap yang tidak ada. Aku ada disini menemani Saso-kun" Hinata tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan Sasori untuk menguatkan. 'Biarlah seperti ini Tuhan aku mohon, aku akan mengingat-ingat seyum manisnya itu sebelum semuanya leyap bersama terungkapnya kebenaran jati diriku'.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Hime, sini peluk aku, cium aku" Sasori merentangkan kedua tangannya, tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Wajah Hinata memerah, dia mengambil bantal sofa dan melemparnya ke dalam pelukan Sasori.

"A-aku mau mandi" Hinata beranjak dari ruangan itu dengan wajah memerah dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sasori terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Hinata lalu memeluk bantal sofa 'Kau membuatku jatuh kedalam lubang cintamu terlalu dalam, Hinata'.

.

.

.

Tut ... Tut ... Tut ...

"Hallo".

"Hallo Kakashi, apa tim Suna sudah berangkat?".

"Sudah Guy, sekarang ini mereka sudah berada di Konoha. Sepertinya mereka belum laporan kepadamu" Guy mengela nafas lega.

"Belum Kakashi".

"Mereka tiba di Konoha baru tadi jam 10 malam, dan sekarang mereka mungkin sudah belajar di KSHS".

"Ho? Baguslah. Terimakasih atas bantuannya".

"Sama-sama"

Drap drap drap.

Terdengar langkah seseorang di belakang Guy.

"Taicho! Persiapan sudah selesai. Tinggal memberikan pesan itu kepada mereka!" Lee memberi laporan dan dibalas anggukan saja oleh Guy. Diseberang sana Kakashi mendengar samar-samar laporan Lee, keningnya mengkerut.

"Aku tutup teleponnya Kakashi, sekali lagi terimakasih. Maaf mengganggu waktumu".

"Aha-ha, iya ti-"

Tut tut tut.

Sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan pertanyaan yang sudah diujung lidah tiba-tiba Guy menutup teleponnya. 'Aneh, dari cara bicaranya tadi terlihat kalau Guy sedang cemas. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?' batin Kakashi.

**TBC**

Holla minna.

Maaf Yuka baru bisa update. Bulan kemarin dan bulan-bulan selanjutnya Yuka disibukkan oleh program-program kerja organisasi prodi yang melelahkan. Hampir setiap hari Yuka harus jadi Kura-kura (KUliah RApat-KUliah RApat).

Huft, itupun belum tugas dari sang dosen. Sekali lagi Yuka minta maaf.

*curhat dikit (plakk).

Untuk chapter 3 ini apakah ceritanya monoton?.

Chapter ini Yuka panjangin (meskipun sedikit sih) hehe ….

*garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir.

Yuka buat soal teka-teki yang abal banget. Pengennya Yuka buat sebuah sandi tapi sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya.

("-.-)

Pengennya kayak di detektif-detektif gitu tapi hasilnya malah jauh dari keinginan.

Huufh …

*ngelap keringet.

Yo … minna bisa tebak kapan dan dimana teror akatsuki selanjutnya dari pesan yang di temukan Lee tadi (kalau mau sih).

Untuk NaruHina belum ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, mungkin chapter-chapter depan karena memang Yuka membuat alurnya seperti itu.

Pairing utama tetap NaruHina untuk endingnya nanti.

Yosh minna arigatou sudah menyempatkan baca fanfic Yuka yang banyak sekali kekurangannya ini (bungkuk-bungkuk).

Yuka berharap reader untuk memberikan kenang-kenangan di kotak review. Kritik dan saran sangat Yuka harapkan untuk perbaikan di chapter selanjutnya.

(^.^)

Yoosssh…. Ini balasan review yang tidak login.

**Dewa perang**

Yossh ini dah lanjutt.

**Manguni **

Yoshh. Ini sudah lanjut.

**Guest**

Yoshh. Ini sudah lanjut.

**chen yuuki akira**

Iya tidak apa-apa. Arigatou sudah menyempatkan review.

Gimana chapter ini?

Mampir lagi yaa Chen-Chan. ^^,

**hina-chan**

Endingnya NaruHina kok. ^.^

Mampir lagi ya.

**Thanks for: **

fatayahn

Aihara Meyrin

Tachibana ema II

Dark Namikaze Ryu

Chic White

altadinata

**RnR ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi!.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi! by Yuka Namikaze.**

**Pairing :NaruHina / SasoHina****.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance & Friendship****.**

**Rate : T (Teen)****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, fic abal, Rate T Semi M buat jaga-jaga.**

**Chapter 4.**

Tiga orang sedang berjalan berdampingan di lorong-lorong kelas, tepatnya seorang pria berbadan tegap dan berambut hitam panjang dan dua pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda, kuning dan biru kehitaman. Mereka berhenti di depan kelas dengan papan bertuliskan 11-C di atas pintu kelas.

'jadi ini kelasku dan Sasuke Teme' batin pemuda kuning jabrik, Naruto.

Tok tok tok.

Krieek.

Pintu itu terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut unggu kuncir kuda yang membuka pintu kelas itu membawa sepidol di tangan kanannya. Hal itu menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang memberikan materi kepada siswanya sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, Kepala Sekolah. Silahkan masuk".

"Terimakasih Anko-sensei" pria itu memasuki kelas lalu diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi murid-muridku".

"Selamat pagi sensei" jawab murid-murid 11-C serempak.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena telah mengganggu aktifitas belajar mengajar di kelas ini. Disini saya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian semua bahwa kita telah kedatangan dua murid baru asal Mizu di sekolah kita tercinta ini ka-" Seorang murid perempuan deret ke empat baris ke dua dengan rambut coklat bercepol dua itu berbisik kepada teman di sampingnya .

"Sst... Hei karin. Seperti biasa sensei banyak basa-basinya dan lama. Itu membuatku kesal saja!".

"Hoi, jangan bisik-bisik! Langsung saja ngomong Tenten" ujar Karin, salah satu siswa yang terkenal paling berisik dan genit se-KSHS.

"Eh, kalian jangan berisik!" ujar Juugo, siswa berambut orange jabrik bebadan besar.

Sreek.

Karin mengeser tempat duduknya kebelakang agar dia bisa berdiri.

" E-eh, Karin apa yang akan kau lakukan. Jangan buat ulah lagi! " Tenten memperingatkan.

"Ehem... Maaf sensei, langsung keintinya saja. Kau tau sensei , semua murid disini muak dengan ceramah sensei yang panjang kali lebar itu!" ujar Karin sambil menunjuk wajah kepala sekolah.

"Astaga… Kau memang Karin" Tenten menepuk jidatnya.

"Itu memang Karin Tenten! " Juugo sweatdrop.

Setelah Karin berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi gaduh. Banyak siswa yang berguman membenarkan ucapan Karin.

"Oh, baiklah. Dua murid ini aku percayakan kepadamu Anko".

'Dasar murid-murid yang menjengkelkan' batin kepala sekolah.

"Karin, seusai pelajaran ini kau temui Ibiki di ruang BK" Kepala sekolah melirik Karin dan melangkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Saya pemisi dulu "

"Hai Orochimaru-sensei" jawab Anko.

Tap tap tap.

Kriek... Blam.

Pintu sudah tertutup sempurna. "Hah… Aku di panggil lagi. Itu sangat membosankan harus bertemu wajah menyeramkan Ibiki-sensei " Karin mengela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk.

"Uwoo… kau hebat karin " ujar murid-murid kelas 11-C serempak dengan mata yang berbinar.

'Apa-apaan kelas ini' Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Ehem... Baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu perkenalkan diri kalian''.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi atletis berambut putih keperakan, rambutnya disisir rapi kebelakang, berseragam sekolah dengan emblem KSHS menempel di jas identitas berwarna hitam menandakan bahwa pemuda ini adalah salah satu pengurus OSIS KSHS. Pemuda itu berjalan santai di sebuah lorong gedung olahraga yang terletak paling belakang area KSHS. Gedung olahraga adalah gedung yang berdekatan dengan hutan kota, hanya di batasi tembok pagar setinggi 2 meter.

Suasana sekarang ini sedang sepi karena masih jam belajar mengajar. Pemuda itu berbelok ke kanan dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti, diputarnya kenop pintu dengan pelan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lalu menuju sebuah loker nomor 052. Tangannya merogoh saku baju di balik jasnya, nampak sebuah kunci keluar dari sakunya lalu membuka loker dengan kunci itu.

Nafasnya naik turun teratur seperti tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Dengan gerakan santai tangan kanannya melepas jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu meletakkannya di dalam loker. Pemuda itu menutup loker dan menguncinya kembali, melirik jam dinding di sebelah kirinya.

'jam 09.30. Hem, hampir saatnya bersenang-senang' dia melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel bertanda sekarang saatnya istirahat. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan langsung menuju kantin 'Transaksi berhasil'.

**.**

Gedung olahraga sekarang sudah tidak sepi lagi. Banyak murid-murid yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk bermain basket dan olahraga lainnya. Segerombolan pemuda memasuki ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju, satu diantaranya membuka loker nomor 052 dan mengambil jam tangan hitam itu dan memakainya.

Terlihat seringaian dari bibirnya 'Kau adalah orang yang kreativ, Hidan. Barang ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan' ditatapnya jam tangan hitam agak besar itu dan menyentuh tombol kecil di sebelah kanan jam yang diyakini sebagai tombol pembuka.

'Sepuluh gram kokain yang dipadatkan'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi patner sekaligus sahabatnya itu melamun. Hari pertama ini mereka masih belum memperoleh informasi, dan hari ini kegiatan belajar mengajar terpaksa di hentikan karena para guru ada rapat mendadak. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu setelah masuk mobil hingga saat ini Naruto tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Dobe?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya.

Dan saat itu juga membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menatapnya intens, Naruto sadar sekarang mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di pinggir jalan dan di sebelah kanannya terdapat taman kota.

"Ah... I-iya Teme ? Ada a-apa?" jawab Naruto dengan gugup karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Apa ada masalah?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hah? Sasuke perhatian terhadapnya?.

Ini membuat Naruto kaget, sejak kapan seorang Sasuke itu peduli terhadapnya?.

"A-ahaha, tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok Teme. Ja-jangan menatapku seperti i-itu, kau membuatku takut"

"Kenapa kau takut, hm?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"A-aku takut kau suka denganku Teme, apalagi kau perhatian kepadaku. Tidak bi-biasanya kau seperti itu" Naruto berkata dengan wajah yang sulit didefinisikan. Sedangkan Sasuke, perempatan telah muncul di keningnya.

Duak.

"A-a ittaiii"

"AKU MASIH NORMAL. BAKAA !".

.

.

.

Seseorang berambut hitam kuncir kuda dengan mata malas itu mengambil napas panjang, baru saja dia menghadap kepala keamanan untuk melaporkan misinya dan betapa merepotkannya dia langsung diberi misi lagi tingkat S tanpa jeda libur untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan di kasur empuknya. Dia melipat tangannya kebelakang kepala memposisikan duduknya dengan nyaman. Pemuda berIQ 200 itu memejamkan mata hitamnya, merilekskan pikiran serta otot-ototnya yang terasa lelah.

Cklek.

Seorang pria masuk dalam ruangannya dan berhenti di depan mejanya.

"Maaf tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, Shikamaru" pria itu duduk dan meletakkan kertas di atas meja. "Pecahkan pesan ini segera" orang yang bernama shikamaru itu melirik kertas hasil scan di atas meja kerjanya lalu melihat pria berambut putih mencuat dengan masker biru yang selalu menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

"Kakashi-taicho, apakah ini kau dapat dari Konoha?" pemuda itu mengambil kertas di mejanya dan mulai membacanya.

"Ya, itu ditemukan di gedung Divisi Sandi" Kakashi berdiri dan berjalan kebelakang Shikamaru untuk melihat pemandangan kota Suna siang hari sambil menunggu Shikamaru memecahkan pesan tersebut.

"Pesan itu baru ditemukan tadi pagi. Baru saja aku mendapatkan fax dari kantor keamanan Konoha untuk membantu. Mereka belum berhasil karena kekurangan orang yang dapat memecahkannya" ujar Kakashi.

Hening.

Keduanya terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kakashi yang sedang memandangi kota Suna dan memikirkan misi yang dipimpinnya, sedangkan Shikamaru masih berkutat dengan lima baris kalimat yang tercetak di kertas yang digenggamnya.

**'Prajurit hitam maju 4 petak tepat di petak warna putih. **

**Memberikan jalan jendral maju. **

**Secara bergantian pion-pion catur itu bermain untuk saling melawan hingga matahari mencapai puncaknya. **

**Kuda-kuda lucu itu mulai lega. **

**Dua orang pemain catur itu sedang menghirup udara yang segar tapi tidak dengan telinganya'**

'**Awan Merah'**

"Prajurit hitam maju 4 petak tepat di petak warna putih. Dalam permainan catur. Prajurit tidak boleh maju lebih dari dua petak! Mengapa disini 4 petak? Analisisku kalimat ini adalah rentangan hari. Dan ini adalah kalimat pengecoh" Kakashi melirik Shikamaru menunggu Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya. "Memberikan jalan jendral maju. Secara bergantian pion-pion catur itu bermain untuk saling melawan hingga matahari mencapai puncaknya. Hmm… Ini akan dilakukan jam 12 tepat!"

"Kuda-kuda lucu itu mulai lega. Dua orang pemain catur itu sedang menghirup udara yang segar tapi tidak dengan telinganya. Apakah mungkin ini di bukit? tidak!. Tidak mungkin di bukit karena suasananya sepi dan nyaman" Shikamaru diam dan berfikir, Kakashi yang dari tadi menyimak perkataan Shikamaru masih setia menunggunya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian tiba-tiba pemuda yang mempunyai IQ 200 itu menemukan jawabannya.

"Kurasa di Taman. Taman kota yang hijau dan sejuk, tapi ramai di kunjungi dan terletak di pusat kota yang bising dengan suara transportasi!. Dan ada permainan anak-anak yang salah satunya kuda-kudaan dan biasanya pada siang hari sekitar jam 12 anak-anak itu biasanya sudah mulai lelah bermain dan meninggalkan pemainan" Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan Shikamaru melihat kalender kecil di atas mejanya.

"Kejadian mengeboman gedung Divisi Sandi hari Selasa. Dua hari setelahnya yaitu… Hari ini dan-" Shikamaru melirik Kakashi.

"Dan mereka memulainya tepat jam 12" Kakashi menyambung perkataan Shikamaru. Shikamaru melihat jam kerjanya "Sekarang jam 11.57! Kita tidak mempunyai waktu. SIAL!"

.

.

.

"A-aaarkh. Ittaii" Naruto sontak memegangi kepala kuningnya setelah memperoleh bogeman mentah dari sang Uchiha.

"AKU MASIH NORMAL BUAKAA!" hilanglah Sasuke yang cool kalau sudah berhadapan dengan sahabat kuningnya itu.

"A-HAHA, y-ya go-gomen Sasu-chan. Ja-jangan marah sama Naru nanti cepet tua lho kayak Itachi-nii". Twits.

Tiga Perempatan muncul di kening Sasuke dan ditatapnya Naruto dengan wajah horror ala psikopat.

**Di suatu tempat. **

Ctek ctek ctek.

HUAAACCHIIMM.

"Hem siapa ya yang memuji ketampananku pagi-pagi begini" Itachi menggosok-gosok hidungnya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengetik laporannya.

**Back to duo Uzumaki-Uchiha.**

"AKAN AKU BUAT KAU JADI KAKEK NARUTO. KERIPUTMU AKAN MENYAINGI ANIKIKU BERKALI-KALI LIPAT! HIYAAT!" Hilang sudah pembawaan Sasuke yang tenang. Kedua tangan Sasuke menjewer pipi Naruto, menjambak rambut kuning yang mencolok mata itu, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan beringas.

**Tempat Itachi.**

Ctek ctek ctek.

HUAAAACCUIMMM.

"Ugh… Sepertinya my lovely Otouto sedang iri dengan ketampananku yang menyainginya" Itachi kembali menggosok hidung mancungnya dan dengan narsisnya berkata seperti itu, lalu dia mengambil kaca kecil di depan mejanya dan mulai berkaca sambil begumam "Aku Tampan, aku ganteng hahaha… ".

Duk duk duk.

"Ehem. Kau berniat kerja atau berdandan Itachi! " tiba tiba sang ayah, Fugaku berdiri di depannya sambil membawa pentungan saptam.

"Hiyee… Aha-ha ya kerjalah Thousan. Ampunn" sang ayah mengarahkan pentungan yang tak tau asalnya dari mana itu ke arah Itachi. Itachi sujud-sujud ke ayahnya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya, alhasil dari pandangan Fugaku Itachi lagi nungging tepat di depannya.

"KAU! "

Brak Duak Kruyukk (?).

**Back to duo Uzumaki-Uchiha.**

"KYAAAAH, SUDAH PANTAT AYAAAM! AMPUUN" Naruto mencoba mengelak dari serangan Sasuke, dia tidak sadar apa yang sudah di ucapkannya . 'Huuwa, Sasuke sangat menyeramkan. Aku terdesak, bagaimana cara menjinakkan Sasuke yang kalap' batin Naruto.

"Apa kamu rubah bodoh, hemm?. "

Kretek kretek.

Wajah Naruto memucat, Sasuke menguarkan aura pembunuh yang pekat 'apa aku salah omong ya' batin Naruto.

"Aha-ha A-ku bercanda Sa-Sasuke".

"JURUS CAKARAN MAUT KERIPUT ITACHI, HIYAAT!"

''HWAAAAAAAHH'' Naruto melindungi wajah tampannya dengan lengannya dan meringkuk di atas kursinya .

sebelum jurus maut Sasuke mengenai sang target yang sedang meringkuk di sampingnya tiba-tiba

BUUM DDUAAAAAR.

"KYAAAAAAAA!".

"AAAAAAAAAARRGHH! ".

.

"HA?!" Gerakan Sasuke terhenti. 'fiuh, hampir saja' Naruto mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya. "Naruto!. Ada yang tidak beres" tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya siap untuk mencabik-cabik patnertnya itu sudah berada di setir mobil, Sasuke yang sebelumnya jongkok di atas kursi pengemudi sekarang sudah duduk rapi. Mata kelam sang Uchiha itu fokus pada taman konoha di sebelah kanan mobil mereka.

Dari arah taman konoha yang berada di sebelah kanan mobil mereka tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar dan membuat lingkungan sekitar porak poranda. Jeritan wanita menggema dan tangisan anak-anak yang ketakutan. Kepulan asap sangat pekat berada di tengah taman, dan diduga itu yang menjadi pusat ledakan.

"Kyubi" Sasuke menyeringai 'heh, apakah ini sebagian dari teror akatsuki itu?, baru sampai konoha sudah diberi ucapakan selamat datang dari akatsuki'

"Pakai topeng rubahmu!, kita akan meringkus tikus-tikus kecil itu" kata Sasuke sakartik.

"Hem, ayo beraksi Taka".

Dengan cepat Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menuju pusat ledakan. Kepulan asap pekat dengan cepat mengelilingi area sekitar taman yang luas itu. Dengan keadaan sedang berlari Naruto mencoba mencari senjata yang biasanya selalu dia bawa, pistol ukuran kecil dengan peredam suara miliknya "Argh... Sial! Tertinggal di jaket yang satunya di mobil!".

Sasuke yang berada di depan Naruto melirik patnernya lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong dibalik jaket hitam tebalnya, sesaat kemudian terlihat kilauan sinar pantul dari senjata tajam di genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Kyuu! Pakai ini" Sasuke melempar pisau lipat berwarna silver dan dengan sigap Naruto menangkapnya.

"Aku harap pisau itu cukup untukmu" ujar Sasuke setelah melemparkan pisaunya dan kembali fokus kedepan.

"Terimakasih. Kurasa cukup". Mereka berdua sudah berada di tengah taman tepatnya di kolam dengan pancuran air yang sebagian pembatasnya hancur dan air kolam mengalir di sekitarnya. Bau Amis darah dan bau sesuatu yang sudah terbakar menguak di indra penciuman mereka. Mereka mengedarkan pandangannya. Terlihat tubuh-tubuh manusia berserakan dimana-mana baik itu anak-anak, orangtua, remaja yang tertimbun reruntuhan tembok bangunan pusat informasi yang kini sudah berupa puing-puing. Beberapa tubuh yang tak utuh seperti badan tanpa kepala dengan darah yang berceceran banyak di jumpai di sana. Keduanya tidak tahu apakah masih ada manusia yang hidup atau semua tinggal jiwa tanpa roh. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, dalam asap yang belum juga memudar ini dia melihat sekelebat dua orang yang berlari menjauhi pusat taman, itu juga yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"KEJAR! TAKA, KAU YANG ARAH JAM 2!" ucap Naruto memberi komando. Dengan patuh Sasuke berlari mengejar satu orang yang tiba-tiba berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menuju pusat ledakan. Kepulan asap pekat dengan cepat mengelilingi area sekitar taman yang luas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap.

"Guy-taicho! Ada laporan dari pihak Suna kalau pesan itu sudah dipecahkan" seorang pemuda berambut hitam model mangkok itu melapor kepada atasannya dengan wajah yang tegang.

"Lee, apa yang mereka katakan?" pria yang diketahui bernama Guy itu menatap serius anak buahnya.

"Mereka bilang tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menghentikan teror akatsuki".

"Apa maksudmu Lee!" Guy berdiri dari kursinya dan mendobrak pelan meja didepannya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi leda-"

"GUY-TAICHO!" penjelasan Lee terpotong saat seseorang masuk dan memangil nama atasannya tersebut, sontak Guy dan Lee menoleh kearah pemuda itu.

"Guy-taicho! Lapor! Telah terjadi ledakan di taman kota Konoha" pemuda itu melapor dan terlihat peluh menetes di keningnya.

Buakk.

"SIAL. Kita kurang cepat dalam bertindak! Cepat siapkan pasukan!. Kita akan segera berangkat!".

"SIAP! Taicho!" kedua anak buahnya segera keluar dan menjalankan perintahnya.

Guy mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, keringat dingin menjalari tubuhnya. 'Akatsuki... Apa yang kau inginkan. Dan... Siapa pemimpinmu' Guy bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berlari mengejar seorang laki-laki yang diyakininya adalah pelaku pengeboman taman kota. 'dilihat dari pakaiannya dia anggota dari organisasi yang bernama akatsuki itu' Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya agar dapat menangkap laki-laki bertopeng putih polos dengan corak kuning senada dengan rambut blonde panjangnya yang dikuncir setengah itu.

Sekarang dia baru saja meninggalkan taman kota, aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan anggota akatsuki masih berlangsung, sesekali Naruto mencoba menggapai baju sang pelaku tapi gagal 'Aaargh... Sial! Cepat sekali larinya' batinnya.

Anggota akatsuki itu berlari di gang dan berbelok ke kanan dimana ada sebuah gedung yang sedang dalam masa kontruksi. Naruto berlari cepat dan menubrukkan badannya kedepan dan tepat mengenai punggung musuhnya.

Bruk.

Keduanya jatuh ke tanah dengan anggota Akatsuki itu berada dibawah tubuh Naruto.

"Heh, kau tertangkap!" Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi menduduki tubuh dibawahnya. Tangan kanan Naruto menahan kedua tangan akatsuki, dan tangannya yang bebas merogoh kantong celana hitamnya untuk mengambil tali yang sengaja dibawanya buat jaga-jaga.

"SIAL!" anggota akatsuki itu meronta-ronta saat Naruto sudah mulai melilitkan tali pada pergelangan tangan musuhnya. Kaki anggota akatsuki itu terangkat dan dengan keras menendang tepat pada punggung Naruto, sontak tubuh Naruto oleng kedepan dan anggota akatsuki berhasil membebaskan diri dan mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk mengambil jarak.

"Hah... Hah... Heh... Kau hampir menangkapku... Heh... anjing Konoha" anggota akatsuki itu menyeringai dan berlari masuk kedalam gedung.

Tidak tinggal diam. Naruto bangkit lalu berlari memasuki gedung. Tiba di dalam anggota akatsuki itu berhenti, membalikkan tubuhnya menghapat Naruto yang sekarang berada 3 meter di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku, anjing Konoha" tiba-tiba dari balik pilar dan tembok bagunan muncul beberapa pria tinggi besar dan berwajah menyeramkan.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya "Ho? Anak buahmu sepertinya lebih kuat darimu, he? Tikus akatsuki. Kau wanita ya, eh? Rambut pirang panjangmu bagus dan-" mata biru Naruto menatap tajam pemuda di depannya dan menyeringai "-cantik".

"K-KAU... AAARGH! CEPAT BUNUH DIA!"

"HYAAAAT!"

**TBC.**

**Hollaaa minna-san.**

**Yuka kembali dengan fict Yuka ini.**

**Di chapter 4 Akatsuki dan duo agen muda Suna telah beraksi.**

**^^,**

**Di chapter ini terselip humor-humor yang garing, hahaha… akhir-akhir ini Yuka suka baca fict humor, yahh saat Yuka ngetik fict ini kebawa deh suasana humornya.**

***lagi-lai author curhat (plakk).**

**Gomen kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu atas Reviewnya. (bungkuk-bungkuk)**

**:D**

**Krtitik dan Saran Yuka tunggu untuk perbaikan di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Thanks for All Readers and silence readers.**

**Review?.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

Sepulang sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar ledakan di taman konoha yang kebetulan mereka berada di dekat kejadian. Dalam waktu yang sama Shikamaru berhasil mengungkap arti dari pesan yang diterima dari Konoha, tetapi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bertindak dan ledakan terjadi. Naruto dan Sasuke mengejar pelaku yang diduga akatsuki dan berpencar, Naruto mengejar pelaku pertama sampai tiba di sebuah bangunan dalam masa kontruksi dan perkelahian pun terjadi.

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi!.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi! by Yuka Namikaze.**

**Pairing :NaruHina / SasoHina****.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance & Friendship****.**

**Rate : T (Teen)****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, fic abal, Rate T Semi M buat jaga-jaga.**

**Chapter 5.**

Bunyi jarum jam terdengar keras didalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang cukup terang karena sinar matahari menembus tembok kaca disamping kanan tempat tidur. Cat berwarna lavender cerah serta wewangian aromatik lavender menguar di ruangan itu. Dalam suasana hening dan tenang itu tiba-tiba menjadi berisik karena deritan sebuah pedang yang berada di tangan seorang wanita berambut indigo. Dia menarik pedangnya dan memasukkan ke sarung pedangnyanya, itu dilakukannya berkali-kali. Mata ametysnya menatap pedang di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya menerawang jauh pada kejadian satu tahun silam, dimana itu adalah salah satu kejadian terburuk dihidupnya yang menjadikannya vakum dari tugasnya, menjadi gadis biasa dan memilih memendam masalalunya. Tak dirasakannya air mata telah mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya. Tangannya bergetar, dia menangis terisak. Pedang yang seharusnya berada di genggamannya pun terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dia, Hinata Hyuga telah membunuh pamannya sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri.

.

Pamannya, Tokuma Hyuuga.

Tokuma Hyuuga, umur 18 tahun adik dari ibunya. Hinata sangat menyayangi Tokuma sebagai kakak sama seperti Neji. Mereka bertiga sering bersama ketika menyelesaikan suatu misi yang diberikan, mereka selalu dipuji karena kejeniusan dan kerjasamanya yang solid. Sayangnya agen berbakat keturunan Hyuga itu harus mati ditangan sang keponakan.

**Drrt drrt drrt. **

Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Hinata merogoh kantong celana hitamnya dan mulai membuka pesan.

**From : Guy-san. **

**Red, sudah waktunya kau kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hm... Yo! Majulah" Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada pisau lipat di tangan kanannya. Mata safirnya menelaah semua lawan yang mengelilinya sekarang.

"Hyaaat!" seorang pria yang yang tepat berada di samping kirinya maju menyerang Naruto dengan membawa pedang. Pria berbadan besar itu mengayunkan pedangnya vertikal kearah Naruto.

**Trang**

Dengan sigap Naruto menahan pedang itu dengan pisau kecilnya. Belum sempat memukul mundur lawan yang berada di depannya, dua orang tiba-tiba menyerang dari dua arah. Naruto melambungkan kedua kakinya ke udara dan menendang dada keduanya dengan keras, dua pria itu langsung tersungkur di tanah. Dia memfokuskan matanya ke depan lalu mengendurkan tangannya, dengan itu pedang meluncur karena pertahanan Naruto melemah. Dengan cepat menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri 'Hampir saja' Naruto memegang lalu melintir tangan pria itu, terdengar erangan kesakitan dari mulut lawannya tapi Naruto tidak peduli, mata safir biru yang biasanya memancarkan keindahan dan keramahan kini terlihat menakutkan. Pedang di tangan pria itu terlepas, lalu menendang perut sang lawan. Akibat dari serangan Naruto membuat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan memegangi perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Empat orang tersisa menyerang dari segala arah, di tangan mereka masing-masing membawa pemukul. Kaki kanan Naruto menendang ke atas pedang yang jatuh tepat di atas sepatu hitamnya, pedang itu melambung ke atas dan

**Hup**

pisau kecil yang seharusnya berada di genggamannya sudah tergantikan dengan pedang. Matanya melirik.

**Crasss **

"Aaarrgh... "

"Ugh..."

Dengan gerakan memutar Naruto berhasil menebas empat orang sekaligus hanya dengan sekali tebasan hinga tewas. Bau anyir menyeruak hidung manusia di dalam gedung itu, darah berceceran dimana-mana. Topeng yang dikenakannya ikut ternoda oleh liquid merah itu, jaket hitamnya, celana dan barang yang sedang menempel dibadannya tak luput dengan bercak merah sayang tidak terlihat mencolok karena pakaiannya serba hitam.

"Kalian akan mati bila berhadapan denganku, tapi kalian tidak akan kubiarkan hidup bahkan hanya untuk menggosok punggung mulus tuanmu."

**Tap tap tap**

"Cih! Perkataanmu benar-benar membuatku naik darah" pemuda berambut pirang itu mendecih kesal, dia terlihat sangat marah meskipun tidak terlihat ekspresinya karena tertutup oleh topeng polosnya.

Naruto hanya diam, di dalam hatinya 'salahkan Sasuke yang menularkan kalimat dan nada bicara seperti itu.'

"KALIAN! CEPAT BANGUN DAN BUNUH DIA!."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hallo?"

**"Cepat datang ke taman konoha sekarang!"**

"Guy-san, kenapa?"

**"Ada teror bom akatsuki di sana" **

"..."

**"Aku butuh tenagamu sebagai Ken, sekarang!"**

"..."

**"Sudah saatnya kau kembali, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan diam seperti ini. Masalalu akan menghantuimu jika kau terus diam. Temui aku disana, aku sekarang menuju TKP." **

**Tut tut tut.**

Gadis berambut indigo itu menggenggam erat ponselnya, mata ametysnya menatap jauh pemandangan kota konoha dari balkon apartemennya. Samar-samar dilihatnya kepulan asap disana.

**'Sudah saatnya kau kembali, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan diam seperti ini. Masalalu akan menghantuimu jika kau terus diam.-' **Kata-kata Guy melintas di fikirannya. Memang benar dia harus keluar dari belenggu masalalu 'aku akan kembali meskipun itu sulit, aku akan berusaha... Demi Konoha' dia meninggalkan balkon dan mulai bersiap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KALIAN! CEPAT BANGUN DAN BUNUH DIA!."

Pria pertama menyerangpun bangkit dan mulai menyerang Naruto. Tangannya meninju Naruto tapi dengan cepat mengelak kesamping. Tiba-tiba kaki kanan pria itu menendang perut Naruto.

**Buag **

Tubuhnya terpental membentur pilar.

"Cih!" Naruto mendecih kesal, badannya terasa sakit. Di eratkan genggaman pedangnya dan berdiri. Pria yang menendangnya itu berlari menuju kearahnya, Naruto hanya berdiri tidak bereaksi hingga jarak hanya satu meter. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya kedepan tapi tetap tubuh Naruto masih anteng tidak **bereaksi. **

**Crasss**

Darah segar mengalir di perut pria didepannya. Sesuatu berwarna putih berselaput merah keluar dari perut sang lawan. Pria itu pun tumbang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Mata Naruto melihat dua orang di depannya. Ekspresi terkejut keduanya seolah-mengatakan betapa sadisnya lawan didepannya, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya menunjukan ketenangan. Pedangnya kini berwarna merah karena darah, Naruto membungkuk dan mengusapkan pedangnya itu ke tubuh orang tak bernyawa di depannya. Dua orang yang tersisa itu berlari ke arah Naruto dengan tongkat besi di tangan mereka. Pria pertama mencoba memukul bagian atas Naruto tapi secara reflek Naruto melakukan _kayang_. Pria kedua menendang kaki kanan Naruto hingga keseimbangannya goyah, karena dalam posisi _kayang_ otomatis tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai lalu pria pertama mengarahkan tongkat besinya ke bawah tempat Naruto jatuh. Reflek Naruto berguling ke samping dan berdiri, dia berlari kearah tembok didepannya dan menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan mereka mengikutinya.

Kini dia sudah berada tepat didepan tembok, sebelah kakinya menapak tembok , menjatuhkan pedangnya lalu dengan cepat melakukan roll atas dan kini kedua kakinya berada di pundak sang lawan. Pria itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh begitupun Naruto yang berada diatasnya. Kaki Naruto mengunci dan tangannya memegang kepala pria yang lebih besar darinya itu dan

**Kreekkk**

tubuh itupun sudah tidak bernafas, Naruto telah berhasil mematahkan lehernya. Mata birunya beralih kepada pria di sampingnya 'aku harus membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri cukup lama' dia berdiri dan tiba-tiba posisinya sudah membelakangi pria itu.

**Buug**

Naruto memukul tengkuk lawan, tubuh itu tumbang tepat disamping temannya. Dia berjalan dan memungut pedangnya, berjalan kembali dan menancapkan pedangnya tepat di jantung pria yang telah dipatahkan lehernya 'aku menyisakan satu, setelah ini selesai mungkin dia bisa memberikan informasi tentang akatsuki'. Naruto membalik badannya dan bertatapan dengan pemuda satu-satunya yang berdiri di tempat ini selain dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Berniat menyelesaikannya, akatsuki?."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa. Kenapa kau kesini?" pria bertudung itu melihat seorang pemuda di depannya.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Apakah gadis itu sudah kau temukan?" jari-jarinya melingkari tepi gelas yang berada di atas mejanya. "Sudah, tapi masih dugaan saja. Cuma sepuluh persen keyakinan saya kalau dia yang anda cari. Selain itu ada suatu hal yang tak kalah penting, dari laporan mata-mataku di Suna 'dia' dan anak bungsu Fugaku ditugaskan oleh Jiraya-sama untuk membantu Konoha menangani akatsuki, bagaimana tanggapan anda?" pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu memandang pria setengah baya di depannya.

"Naruto kah?, hmm… aku jadi khawatir. Aku ingin membantu Konoha. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa muncul sekarang." Pria bertudung itu melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju jendela kecil yang mana jendela itu adalah satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu karena membawa masuk cahaya matahari.

Terlihat sedikit rambutnya yang berwarna kuning itu menerpa sinar matahari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda akatsukipun menghela napas panjang 'gayanya bertarung seperti hewan buas, heh... Mengerikan.'

"Hmm... Aku terkesan rubah! Kau bisa mengalahkan anak buahku yang terkuat dari sekian banyak yang kupunya. Heh! Tak kusangka mereka kalah semudah itu."

"Katakan, kenapa kalian melakukan ini" Naruto bertanya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Maaf sekali, aku tak berminat!."

**Prok!**

Tiba-tiba dari lantai atas muncul sekelompok pria dengan wajah sangar. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga lalu berhenti di depan tuannya.

"Bunuh dia" pemuda akatsuki itu memberi perintah. Secara serempak, belasan pria besar itu menyerang Naruto dan mengepungnya. 'Sial! Aku meninggalkan pedangku di sana, aku tak punya senjata.'

"Hiyaat"

**Buagg**

Naruto memegang tangan pria itu dan menendangnya. Ditengah-tengah pertarungan tiba-tiba

**Dor dor dor **

**Bruk.**

Tiga pria yang akan menyerang Naruto tertembak dan jatuh. Orang yang berada disana kaget, Naruto melirik kebelakang tepat beberapa meter terlihat seseorang sedang mengacungkan pistol.

**Dor dor dor dor dor clek dor dor dor**

**Bruk bruk... Bruk.**

Bawahan anggota akatsuki itu terjatuh menyisakan beberapa orang lagi. Dari Seseorang itu memakai jaket kulit coklat, leging hitam dan memakai topeng kucing berwarna putih. Dari bentuk tubuhnya jelas kau dia seorang wanita, wanita itu mempunyai rambut indigo panjang yang digelung rapi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto dan sesampainya di samping Naruto dia berkata "Aku ada dipihakmu".

Naruto diam. Dia memandang gadis di sampingnya 'rambut berwarna indigo.'

**Deg deg deg**

'Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih keras?' Naruto masih tetap memandang gadis itu. Merasa dipandangi oleh pemuda di sampingnya gadis itupun berkata '' Aku agen dari Konoha.''

Narutopun tersentak ''Eh? O-oh y-ya kita kawan''.

"Ken? Hoh lama tidak berjumpa denganmu sejak saat itu."

"Nic!." Pemuda akatsuki yang dipanggil Nic itu menyeringai dibalik topengnya "Ken tanpa pedang seperti kucing yang tidak berguna hahaha... Kemana pedang pembunuhmu itu?."

"..." seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Ken itu hanya diam sambil menatap lawan di depannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

"Hei kau" Ken menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Eh, ya.? "Kita selesaikan sisa orang-orangnya dulu, baru tuannya."

"Baiklah... Hmm... Ken." Mereka berdua bertarung melawan lima anak buah Nic, satu per satu musuhnya jatuh. Saat Ken menendang jatuh lawannya matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang pria tergeletak dengan pedang yang menancap di dadanya. Dia kehilangan fokus, badannya bergetar hebat. Naruto melirik Ken dan terkejut.

'Kenapa dia? Ah... Aku selesaikan ini dulu.'

**Buag**

Naruto memberikan pukulan terakhirnya kepada pria dihadapannya.

'M-ma-mati, pedang, Tokumo-nii mati?' Badan ken atau nama aslinya Hinata itu bergetar hebat, tangannya mengepal kuat, keringat dingin menjalari tubuhnya. Kejadian mengerikan saat kematian Tokumopun membayanginya.

"Tch... Aku sudah muak, anak buahku sudah kalah. Aku harus menyingkirkan kalian. Mulai dari kau Ken!" Nic menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Hinata. Naruto melihat apa yang Hinata lihat. Ternyata dia melihat pria yang dibunuhnya dengan pedang, dimana pedang itu masih menancap didada.

'Trauma? Apa dia mempunyai trauma terhadap pedang?' batin Naruto.

Nic menarik pelatuk "Sayonara... Ken"

**Dor**

Mata Naruto membulat, dia segera menghalangi Hinata agar tidak tertembak.

"Uugh" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat timah panas bersarang di perutnya.

'Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendiri untuk melindunginya, kenapa?. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka,' Naruto menarik nafas panjang lalu mengerakkan tangannya ke dadanya 'kenapa dengan jantungku? Berdetak kencang dan aku merasa lega dia tidak terluka.'

Diujung ruangan besar itu seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar dengan topeng polos bercorak biru laut berjalan mendekati Nic. Jubah akatsukinya robek di bagian lengan kirinya dan terdapat luka tembakan di sana.

"Nic... Ayo pergi! Waktu kita sudah habis."

"Kau terlihat kacau Kise. Heh... Sebentar lagi setelah aku membunuh mereka." Pria yang di panggil Kise menatap Hinata "Hai Ken, lama tidak bertemu. Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan.?"

Hinata tidak merespon, tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Naruto melihat pria di samping Nic 'dia orang yang dikejar Sasuke.'

"Orang yang mengejarmu, kemana dia?!" Naruto bertanya sambil memegangi perut bagian kiri, tangannya pun sudah berwarna merah akibat darahnya.

"Oh si rambut ekor bebek? Aku tidak tau. Aku berhasil kabur."

"Siapa yang kau sebut ekor bebek hah?" Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di belakang Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kita pergi! Ayo" Kise berlari keluar.

"Hm... Oke. Hei kalian anjing Konoha! Terutama kau rubah! Jangan harap bisa mengorek informasi dari anak buahku yang kau sisakan. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu itu, aku sudah memakaikan bom di pergelangan tangan salah satu dari mereka. Dan kalian hanya mempunyai waktu dua menit" setelah memberi penjelasan Nic berlari mengikuti Kise.

"Kyuu, Nona,Kita harus segera keluar! Sasuke berjalan keluar.

"Argh... " erangan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hei baka! Kau kenapa? Kita harus segera pergi" Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"Cuma luka sedikit, tidak apa Taka" Naruto mencoba berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hinata "Hei nona Ken, kau harus menekan rasa takutmu. Larilah dari sini! Jangan menengok kebelakang."

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah "M-Maaf a-aku- " tangannya memegangi kepalanya dan berbalik lalu dia berlari keluar masih dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Waktu kita satu menit! Ayo" Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk berjalan secepatnya. Darah terus keluar dari luka tembakanya, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya mengepal menahan sakit, matanya juga terlihat tidak fokus. Mereka berhasil keluar dari bangunan itu dan berjalan menjauh.

**DUAARRR **

Ledakan terjadi, tapi ledakan itu termasuk kecil dibandingkan dengan ledakan di taman. Sasuke melirik orang disampingnya "Kita ke mobil dulu buka penyamaran lalu kerumah sakit. Kau bisa menahannya sebentar?."

"Ya."

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Maafkan author yang lama nggak update ini fic.**

**Huft… (ngelap keringet)**

**Buat adegan fightnya bener-bener susah.**

**Gomen minna kalau chapter ini ceritanya kurang memuaskan.**

**T.T**

**Di chapter ini NaruHina sudah bertemu *Horaayy* **

**Mungkin minna sudah tau siapa Nic dan Kise.**

**Bocoran untuk chapter 6 Hinata dan Naruto mulai berinteraksi dan bertatap muka, mereka akan mengalami kejadian yang tak terduga untuk pertemuan pertama mereka hahaha… **

**(Kata-kata Author mulai Gaje) **

…

**Arigatou sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca fic Yuka.**

**^.^**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu atas Reviewnya. (bungkuk-bungkuk)**

**:D**

**Krtitik dan Saran Yuka tunggu untuk perbaikan di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Thanks for All Readers and silence readers.**

**Review?.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi!.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi! by Yuka Namikaze.**

**Pairing :NaruHina / SasoHina.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance & Friendship****.**

**Rate : T (Teen)****.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, fic abal, Author newbie.**

**Chapter 6.**

Warna putih mendominasi setiap inci ruangan itu. Bau steril khas rumah sakit itu menguar didalamnya. Ruangan VIP ini cukup besar untuk dihuni oleh satu orang saja. Kamar VIP tempat Sasori dirawat ini mempunyai tiga ruangan, tidak termasuk kamar mandi. Yang pertama ruang paling besar adalah bagian depan tempat Sasori di rawat sekaligus ruang tamu. Ruangan kedua adalah ruangan tempat tidur tamu, lalu yang terakhir adalah dapur. Tepat di samping ranjang Sasori terdapat meja dan di atasnya terdapat bunga lavender pemberian Hinata. Sasori menatap Hinata yang sekarang sedang menyuapinya makanan khas rumah sakit.

"Aaaa... Ayo Saso-kun buka mulutnya" dengan sabar Hinata membujuk Sasori untuk memakan makanannya meskipun hanya satu suap, setidaknya lambungnya masih terisi makanan. Sasori hanya diam dan masih menatap Hinata

"Hinata"

setelah beberapa menit teakhir akhirnya Sasori berbicara.

"Iya Saso-kun?" merasa lelah membujuk pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya ini untuk makan akhirnya piring yang ada ditangannya di letakkan diatas meja.

Sasori menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lembut "apa kau mencintaiku Hinata?" pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang sudah belasan kali selama dua bulan mereka menjalani hubungan dan sudah belasan kali juga Hinata hanya diam dan tersenyum.

'Apa arti diammu ini dan senyum manismu itu Hinata. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menyatakan perasaanmu sebenarnya kepadaku' batin Sasori.

"Aaa... Maaf Saso-kun, a-aku baru ingat tadi aku memesan makanan di kantin. Aku harus segera mengambilnya" Hinata beranjak dari kursinya sampai Sasori menarik tangan Hinata hingga wajah mereka berdekatan, Hinata membelalakkan matanya ketika perlahan Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik "aku ingin tahu jawabannya Hinata, mungkin dengan ini aku akan segera mengetahuinya."

Hinata tidak bisa lari lagi dia sudah terkunci, pasalnya cengkraman Sasori di kedua lengannya ini cukup kuat. Dia bingung pada perasaannya sendiri, dia merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya dan merasa terlindungi. Apa itu bisa disebut bahwa Hinata menyayangi Sasori?.

Jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Perlahan Sasori menutup matanya, menyembunyikan mata coklatnya. Hatinya bergemuruh, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

tiba-tiba

**Cklek **

"Sasori, bagaimana ke-. Eh... Maaf a-aku akan keluar."

"Hi-Hidan-san" segera Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasori. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Ma-mau menjenguk Saso-kun yaa? Masuk saja. A-aku mau keluar dulu" buru-buru Hinata pergi dari ruangan itu dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sasori menatap satu-satunya pemuda selain dirinya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hehehe... Ma-maaf Sasori, a-aku tak sengaja tadi" Hidan tertawa kikuk sambil melangkahkan untuk mendekat dan berhenti di samping ranjang Sasori.

"Apa kau pernah diajari sopan santun?" Sasori memadang sinis pemuda yang sekarang berada di sampingya. Rona merah masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf, tapi aku ta-" Sasori mendengus kesal "kau mengganggu Hidan. Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" Sasori menatap Hidan dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Ah i-iya, maaf. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku merasa ditelanjangi Sasori."

"Ada apa lagi kau kesini. Langsung pada intinya saja. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita. Disini bersih, tidak ada alat penyadap. Sudah aku pastikan itu."

"Bagaimana dengan itu?" Hidan melirik pintu keluar.

"Pembicaraan kita tidak akan bisa di dengar dari luar, lagi pula aku sudah menguncinya dari sini" Sasori memperlihatkan remote kecil kepada Hidan. Hidan menyeringai "seperti biasa, kau sangat cermat dan berhati-hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sas... Ambilkan aku apel dan tolong sekalian kupas kulitnya."

"Tch... Kau ini, tidak bisakah kau kupas sendiri? Tanganmu tidak terluka Naruto" Sasuke berjalan menuju meja ruang tamu, tangannya mengambil apel dari keranjang lalu melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

**Hap **

Naruto berhasil menangkap apel setelah itu Sasuke dengan cepat melemparkan pisau ke arah Naruto. Mata birunya membulat ketika sebuah pisau melesat kearahnya, reflek Naruto menghindari logam tajam itu dan akhirnya logam itu menancap di sampingnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Teme-baka! Hampir saja pisau itu mengenai kepalaku, aku kau mau kalau sahabatmu yang tampan dan keren ini mati muda ha? Lalu berita kematianku akan disiarkan di seluruh chanel televisi. Seorang agen elit Suna tewas dengan pisau menancap dikepalanya. Agen ini tewas oleh rekannya sendiri gara-gara tidak mau mengupas apel untuknya. Ahh... Teme, jika aku mati hidupmu tidak akan tenang karena arwahku akan bergentayangan dan selalu mengganggumu. Bukan itu saja aku a-ammbptff... " Sasuke yang lelah mendengarkan ocehan ngelantur Naruto, di berjalan menuju rekannya itu lalu dengan timming yang tepat di masukkannya buah apel utuh ke mulut Naruto.

"Hn. Kau berisik sekali Dobe, sudah kuduga kau sehat. Reflekmu bagus juga bisa menghindari pisau yang ku lempar dengan sukacita itu."

"Hmmptff... Buwaaah! Hah... Hah... Uhuk-uhuk. Kau mencoba membunuhku dua kali Teme! Uhuk-uhuk... Dendam apa kau padaku? Pertama kau melempar pisau itu, kedua kau memasukkan buah tomat utuh itu kedalam mulutku uhuk-uhuk... " Naruto terbatuk-batuk dan tidak henti-hentinya memberikan deathglare yang menurutnya mematikan itu pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya dan kembali memakan tomat kesukaannya setelah memakan sawi putih di meja makan.

'Hii... Apa enaknya coba makan tomat dan sawi itu tanpa dimasak atau diberi gula' -Naruto memandang ngeri Sasuke-'dia sekarang seperti herbivora, tapi kau dilapangan dia seperti karnivora yang haus akan daging segar mangsanya. Orang macam apa dia itu.'

Ponsel Sasuke yang diletakkan pada meja dekat ranjang Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi tanda seseorang mencoba menghubunginya. Sasuke melahap suapan tomat terakhirnya dan mengunyahnya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telepon.

**"Halo Sasuke?" **

"Hn"

**"Gimana keadaan Naruto sekarang? Dan soal laporanmu tadi yang belum selesai. Ceritakan padaku sekarang" **

"Uhuk... Uhuk... T-Teme, air putih... Tolong" Naruto menyodorkan gelas kepada Sasuke.

**"Eh... Naruto? Sasuke, berikan ponselmu kepadanya"**

Sasuke lalu melirik Naruto yang sedang menyodorkan gelas kosong kepadanya, tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak mengambil gelas itu dan menyodorkan ponsel yang di genggaman tangan yang lainnya.

Naruto mengernyit "Teme. Aku kan minta air, kenapa ponsel?."

**"Halo Naruto?."**

terdengar samar-samar suara ketua misinya, Kakashi Hatake sedang memanggil namanya. Sasuke memberi tanda agar Naruto menjawab telepon dari ketuanya tersebut lalu mengambil air putih pesanan Naruto. Didekatkannya ponsel berwarna biru tua itu ke telinganya.

**"Halo Naruto? Bagaimana keadaanmu?."**

"Uhuk... Sangat tidak baik. Kau tau taicho, Sasuke hampir membunuhku dua kali"

**"He? Apa maksudmu?."**

Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke kembali dan menyodorkan segelas air kepada Naruto "bukan saatnya untuk curhat Dobe, minumlah. Setelah itu selesaikan laporannya" Naruto mengambil gelas itu dan meneguk cairan itu perlahan, setelah itu terjadi pembicaraan serius tentang kejadian tadi siang dengan akatsuki.

**.**

**"Naruto, kau dan Sasuke harus laporan ke kepala keamanan Konoha." **

"Ha'i Sasuke akan laporan segera" Naruto menjawab dengan malas, mata birunya melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

**"Ah tidak. Kalian berdua, besok mungkin setelah kalian pulang sekolah."**

"Aku terluka sekarang Taicho. Mungkin bisanya lusa, besok aku harus istirahat."

'Ahh... Alasan si Dobe untuk bersantai' Sasuke mendengus kesal.

**"Bukannya kau seorang keturunan namikaze yang mempunyai kecepatan untuk sembuh?."**

"Ehehe... Aku masih ingin disini dulu Taicho. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan disini besok, untuk mengenang mereka" seketika itu wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

Tepat hari Rabu besok adalah hari dimana Naruto melihat wajah orangtuanya yang tidak bernyawa di rumah sakit ini 10 tahun yang lalu, dan hari terakhirnya sebagai Namikaze sebelum berubah menjadi seorang Uzumaki. Ingatannya masih segar ketika kakeknya menggendongnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang jenazah. Dan sesampainya disana betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat mendapatkan sang ayah dan ibunya sudah tidak bernyawa. Air matanya mengalir deras, Naruto kecil menangis. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar tangisan yang tak kalah keras di sebelah ranjang pojok ruangan. Naruto berhenti menangis, mata birunya menangkap seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo yang menangis terisak dalam pelukan sang ayah yang diketahuinya sebagai paman Hiashi. Dia terkejut bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinata. Teman bermainnya yang paling dekat dengannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada jasad di depan mereka itu adalah ibu Hinata, istri paman Hiashi yang beberapa waktu lalu masih bersamanya. Tepatnya bersama keluarganya menuju Kumo sampai akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi.

**"... To.. ruto... Naruto?." **

"... Be... Hei Dobe baka!"

"Eh... I-iya maaf."

**"Hahhh"** Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah, dia tau apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Mungkin tentang orangtuanya.

**"Kau ternyata benar-benar butuh istirahat. Akan aku sampaikan kepada Guy, kepala keamanan Konoha. Besok aku akan mengijinkan kalian kepada walikelas kalian bahwa kalian berhalangan masuk."**

"Terimakasih, sensei?."

**"Haha... Iya muridku sayang."**

"... " Naruto sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

**"Oh ya, aku mengirim Iruka ke sekolah kalian. Dia jadi guru Matematika disana. Dia akan mengawasi guru-guru dan staf disana."**

"Aku mengerti."

**"Oke baiklah, selamat berjuang Kyuubi. Taka."**

"Ha'i."

Sambungan terputus.

Naruto mengembalikan ponsel biru di tangannya kepada pemiliknya. Sasuke mengambil ponsel itu dan langsung mengantonginya.

"Uwaahhh... " di renggangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal, lalu Naruto turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan melewati Sasuke dan melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana Dobe?" mata kelamnya menatap Naruto yang sekarang memunggunginya.

"Keluar sebentar" sebelum Sasuke bertanya kemana, Naruto segera berkata "taman rumah sakit" diputarnya kenop pintu itu lalu menariknya, dan Naruto hilang di balik pintu. Sasuke yang penasaran akan sikap Naruto yang sedikit berubah dia memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti sahabat Dobenya itu.

**.**

Naruto berjalan santai menelusui lorong rumah sakit sore itu.

"Hahh... " dia mendesah pelan. Rasa sakit di perutnya membuatnya sedikit meringis disaat dirinya mencoba berjalan agak cepat.

"Ternyata masih terasa sakit" gumamnya seraya memegang perutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dia mengedarkan matanya kesekelilingnya tiba-tiba senyumnya mengembang saat ingatannya kembali berputar saat dia dan Hinata sering berlarian di lorong rumah sakit ini lalu akhirnya bermain sepuasnya di taman rumah sakit yang dulu neneknya pernah menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit ini. Di tambah lagi saat itu adik Hinata yang bernama Hanabi lahir 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Hmm... " senyumnya kembali terukir di wajah tannya mengingat teman kecilnya itu, gadis kecil yang manis dan lembut. Gadis itu memanggilnya kyuubi gara-gara wajahnya mirip dengan boneka rubahnya yang bernama Kyuubi. Naruto memelankan langkahnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana pasien yang dipakainya. Samar-samar terlintas kenangannya bersama Hinata saat mengingat janji itu, janji kelingking untuk melindungi Hinata dan akan hidup bersama selamanya.

"Hehehe... " Naruto terkekeh, menampilkan sedikit barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Itu janji anak-anak, kenapa sampai saat ini dia masih mengingatnya?.

Tiba-tiba saat Naruto akan berbelok di ujung lorong didepannya dia bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis.

**Bruk...cup**

"Hmmpht... " mata biru laut itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata ungu pucat yang terbelalak kaget. Sekilas dia mengagumi pesona mata yang teduh itu. Mata biru laut itu seakan mengajaknya menyelam semakin dalam dan sejenak apa yang dialaminya saat ini terlupakan.

'Mata ini... Seperti... ' batin Naruto, seperti bernolstagia, berbagai fikiran akan ciri-ciri gadis yang baru saja difikirkannya ternyata, sama.

'Hinata?.' Naruto asik dengan fikiranya tanpa dia sadari apa yang telah dia lakukannya sekarang ini. Tangannya secara tidak sadar bergerak dan melingkar di pinggang gadis itu.

Seperti terhipnotis, perlahan matanya terpejam. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyelam lebih dalam pesona sang gadis. Posisi Naruto sekarang ini berada di bawah gadis berambut indigo. Gadis itu menindihnya menyamping pada bagian perut sebelah kiri sampai ke atas. Hinata kaget, matanya mengedip beberapa kali. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga dan lehernya.

"Hmmpt... Hmmpht!" gadis itu semakin meronta, sedangkan Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga "Hi-Hinata nee-chan?." gadis yang bernama Hinata itu terkejut, sedangkan Naruto sadar dan terkejuu lalu dengan cepat dia melepaskan pelukannya, dengan itu Hinata segera beranjak dari tubuh Naruto lalu berdiri.

Naruto merubah posisinya yang tadi terlentang di lantai menjadi duduk bersandar di dinding lorong rumah sakit. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan tubuhnya terasa sakit, dia bersyukur karena lukanya tidak terkena tindihan tubuh gadis itu. Wajah Hinata semakin merah malu "eh... Ha-Hanabi-chan? I-ini... " Hanabi menatap kakaknya ingin mendengar penjelasan tentang apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Hanabi tau kalau pacar kakaknya itu adalah Sasori yang sekarang di rawat di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya tujuan Hanabi ke sini untuk menjemput Hinata pulang. Sebelum sampai di ruangan Sasori dirawat, Hanabi sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak pantas untuk dilakukan di tempat seperti ini. Fikiran Hanabi sudah kemana-mana, apakah kakaknya itu menghianati kekasihnya, Sasori? Dan apakah kakaknya ini sudah tidak waras melakukan adegan yang terbilang ekstrim itu di lorong rumah sakit yang notabene adalah tempat umum?. Bahkan kakaknya yang menindih pria itu. Untung saja suasana saat ini sepi, bagaimana kalau ramai?.

"Hahhh... " Hanabi mendengus kesal.

"Hanabi. Ja-jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu, i-ini kecelakaan. Ah... Ya kecelakaan. Tadi kakak buru-buru keruangan Sasori ka-karena ponsel dan dompet kakak tertinggal disana, kakak mau membeli makanan untuk Sasori karena dia sulit dibujuk untuk makan-makanan dari rumah sakit. Setelah sampai kantin kakak lupa membawa dompet dan ponsel. Kakak memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan Sasori, saat kakak berjalan di di lorong ini ka-"

"Apanya yang berjalan. Kau berlari hingga menabrakku!" Naruto menyela penjelasan Hinata sambil menyamankan duduknya. Hanabi hanya diam memandang Naruto tak berkedip 'tampan sekali pria ini. Ahh... Pantas saja kakak rela berselingkuh dengannya. Wah... Bahkan lebih tampan dari Konohamaru-kun. Apalagi goresan seperti kumis kucing itu. KYAAA... KAWAII' jiwa fansgirling dan seorang gadis remaja muncul. Tidak dilepasnya tatapan memuja yang ditujukan kepada Naruto. Hinata yang merasa penjelasannya tadi tidak didengarkan oleh adiknya ini menjitak kepala coklat adiknya.

"A-a-ittai" reflek Hanabi memegangi kepalanya dan menatap tajam Hinata.

"Eh kau nona. Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang duduk di bawahnya.

"Ka-kau?" wajah Hinata memanas, perasaan malu, marah dan jengkel menjadi satu saat melihat Naruto.

"Apa" dengan datar Naruto menatap gadis itu lalu pandangannya terkunci dengan mata lavender Hinata. Seketika semburat merah menghiasi pipi tan pemuda itu.

'Bodoh! Aku kelepasan tadi menciumnya" Naruto merutuki dirinya, lalu memanglingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Sedangkan Hanabi, dengan mata memuja mulai lagi kegiatanya yang sempat tertunda yaitu memandangi Naruto, apalagi sekarang Naruto sedang merona. Inginnya berteriak tapi bagaimana lagi, ini rumah sakit.

"Hei pria mesum! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

"Eh? Kau juga yang salah. Kenapa kau menabrakku!" Naruto berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Hinata dengan memicingkan matanya tak suka "aku bukan pria mesum! Enak saja kau bilang begitu. Aku ini pemuda baik-baik! Kaulah yang jelek. Gadis ceroboh!."

"Kau itu mesum! Jelas-jelas tadi aku meronta. Tapi kau malah memelukku dan MENCIUMKU!" Hinata meninggikan nada bicaranya dan menatap Naruto marah.

"Eeh?" Hanabi mematung, kakaknya bilang apa? Bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu berkata seperti itu. Ini bukan mimpikan?.

Mendengar itu Naruto merasa itu adalah kesalahannya, tapi Naruto gensi untuk mengakuinya. Ingin rasanya dia lari dari sini. Tapi apadaya, berjalan agak cepat saja rasa sakitnya bertambah.

"Eh? I-itu cuma karanganmu saja. A-aku tidak melakukannya. Kau yang salah! tiba-tiba menabrakku dan menindihku.''

"Memang aku yang menabrakmu. Aku minta maaf. Tapi kalau soal menciumku dan memelukku aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Lagipula... Kau gensi untuk mengakuinya kan?."

**Skak matt**

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, merasa kalah dalam adu mulut dengan gadis yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya.

"I-itu... Aaargh!" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

"Maaf tuan dan nona, disini rumah sakit! Tolong jangan bertengkar disini. Dan silahkan anda pergi nona. Tuan, tolong kembali ke kamar rawat anda sekarang!" seorang perawat rumah sakit menegur menegur mereka. Hinata menatap Naruto tajam, memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Apa?" Naruto berkata datar lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan rona merah yang masih belum hilang di wajahnya.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Itu bukan Hinataku!.'

"Ehem! Ayo pergi Hanabi" Hinata menggandeng tangan adiknya dan pergi menuju ruangan Sasori.

"Mimpi apa aku sampai bertemu cowok mesum itu! Huh... " Hinata mendengus kesal, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Tolong jangan ceritakan hal ini kepada Sasori. Bisa kan Hanabi?."

"Baiklah."

**TBC**

Hai minna-san.

Yosh akhirnya saya bisa update fic ini. Yuka kesel bolak-balik ke warnet niat mau update fic ehhh malah nggak bisa dibuka. -.-

Akhir-akhir ini ffn kayaknya sering error makanya saya menyibukkan diri di DuTa, ehhh... Malah keterusan.

Hahh...

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Alurnya lambat pula. Banyak banget kesalahan-kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

Kritik dan saran sangat Yuka harapkan demi perbaikan ke depannya.

Flame juga boleh kok.

Buat Ares

Ini sudah lanjut. Mampir lagi ya...

Buat june25, , Chic White, Hayati Jewon, Chan Chan, Ahn Ryuuki, Naminamifrid, alta0sapphire dan Silence Reader.

Arigatou gozaimasu (bungkuk-bungkuk) ^.^

Mumpung masih dalam bulan Syawal.

**Minal aidzin walfaidzin. Mohon maaf lahir batin. **

Yuka juga menyampaikan

**Dirgahayu Indonesiaku yang ke 69**

Waktunya

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi!.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**My Love is You, Agent Kyuubi! by Yuka Namikaze.**

**Pairing :NaruHina / SasoHina.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance & Friendship.**

**Rate : T (Teen).**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, rate M for Gore, fic abal, Author newbie.**

**Chapter7.**

Pagi hari ini terasa sangat berat -hari buruk- bagi Naruto, mengapa tidak?.

Baru jam empat pagi tadi sudah ada keributan di dalam apartemennya membuatnya -yang lagi dalam masa penyembuhan pasca teror akatsuki- terbangun dari tidurnya. Salahkan si gadis permen kapas itu yang dengan seenaknya membobol jaringan keamanan apartemennya lalu dengan tampang tidak berdosa sambil memasang wajah dimanis-maniskan itu masuk sambil berteriak-teriak ala pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya di pasar.

Sangat mirip!

Apalagi mendapat bonus adegan mesra yang ditujukan gadis itu ke Sasuke. Itu membuatnya kesal. Bukannya apa-apa, setidaknya mereka tahu perasaan sahabat tampan -menurut Naruto-nya ini lama melajang, lebih tepatnya tidak pernah merasakan ehm... Pelukan wanita. Apalagi dada wanita kecuali dada ibunya. Pasalnya hampir semua waktunya Naruto hanya disibukkan dengan misi dan misi. Punya patner juga cowok semua. Si Uchiha memang beruntung.

'Argh... Si chicken butt itu selalu menang dalam hal-hal wanita. Apa bagusnya sih muka datar seperti papan setrika bisa dengan mudah menggaet gadis-gadis' Naruto mendengus sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyangga kepalanya di atas meja. 'Dia enak-enakan dipeluk. Aku sakit-sakitan kena pukul gadis pinky.'

**Flashback**

"OHAYOU... NARUTOO, SASUKE- KUUUNN!" seorang gadis berambut merah muda itu menyapa, lebih tepatnya berteriak ketika dia menutup pintu apartemen yang ditempati Naruto dan Sasuke. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah tak sabaran menelusuri ruang tamu. Tepat pada ruangan di samping ruang tamu itu Sasuke membuka matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"SASUKE-KUN~?."

"Haaah" Sasuke yang sudah hafal diluar kepala suara gadis inipun hanya bisa mendengus kesal, pasalnya sudah puluhan kali dia mengalami kejadian ini waktu di Suna dulu. Puluhan kali juga dia harus mengganti pasword dan segala macam alat keamanan agar tidak ada yang bisa membobol pintu apartemennya lagi. Tapi itu semua tidak mempan oleh Sakura.

Namanya Sakura Haruno, gadis jenius mantan agen Suna yang pindah ke Konoha satu tahun yang lalu. Gadis yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh saat didekatnya.

"SASUKEEE-KUUN! AKU BAWAKAN TOMAT INI UNTUKMUU. KAU DIMANA?" Sakura berjalan tidak sabaran menelusuri ruangan setelah ruang tamu. Naruto yang sedang enak- enaknya tidur tiba-tiba terbangun karena terganggu dengan suara super Sakura. Kepalanya terasa pening. Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di tepi springbednya, lalu mengucek matanya agar mendapatkan penglihatan yang jelas. Dengan sikap ogah-ogahan dia menekan saklar lampu kamar, dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"SASU-KUUN! Dima-"

"Sakura-chan?."

Gadis itu menengok kekanan, tepat dimana Naruto bersandar di dinding depan kamarnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada lengkap dengan wajah kusut akibat bangun tidur.

"Naruto? Hai sobat. Wah lama tak bertemu" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda didepannya. Tangan kecilnya mengepal, Naruto yang tau gelagat Sakura itu langsung panik, keringat dingin langsung menjalari tubuh atletisnya. Ia hampir lupa kebiasaan Sakura memberikan salam saat bertemu dengannya, Sakura akan memukul pelan perut Naruto lalu menepuk pipi tannya yang mirip dengan tamparan.

"Ahaa... Sa-Sakura- ch-chaan, saat ini a-aku tidak bisa menerima salam jumpa darimu hehee... " Naruto menjauh dari Sakura yang sudah terpaut tiga langkah darinya.

"Eh? Kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi Na-ru-to?!" Sakura memicingkan matanya menyelidik.

'Haaaa... Meskipun pukulan kecil dan pelan tapi kalau itu Sakura- chan yang memukul bisa-bisa lukaku terbuka. A-aku tidak mau!.'

"Bu-bukan begitu Saku-"

Buk.

"AAAAARGGHHH... "

"Hei, Dobe! Kau kena-"

"SASUKE-KUUN." "Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Naruto itu-"

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura yang tahu Sasuke ada di belakangnya langsung memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Satu tahun dia meninggalkan Suna, satu tahun juga dia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda yang dicintainya. Awalnya Sasuke ingin memarahi gadis pink ini tapi keinginannya itu tiba-tiba hilang ketika gadis ini memeluk dirinya dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya. Wangi cherry yang menguar pada gadis itu masuk dalam indra penciumannya. Sasuke menutup matanya pelan dan dihirupnya aroma menyenangkan itu, aroma yang selama ini bisa membuat hatinya menghangat.

Tiba-tiba sensasi aneh itu muncul pada diri Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keras, bahkan dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Wajahnya mulai memanas ketika Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencengkeram erat tubuhnya. 'Bisa-bisa aku punya penyakit jantung kalau terus-terusan dipeluk Sakura' Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dan sebuah senyuman namun samar tercetak pada wajah datarnya. Dengan kikuk Sasuke menuntun kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan Sakura sambil melihat kedua sahabatnya berpelukan mesra. Naruto mendengus kesal. Untung saja pukulan itu tidak tepat pada lukanya, kalau tepat mungkin dia akan kembali kerumah sakit lagi.

**.**

"Ekhem"

"... Be... Dobe"

"Uekhemm"

"Hei, Naruto!"

"..."

"Heh! Kucing bodoh!"

"Eh? Ha?"

Sasuke melirik matanya memberitahukan bahwa ada seseorang pria yang telah berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Kau kenapa sih Sasuke! Ganggu orang aja! Mentang-mentang punya Sakura aja bangga"

"Ada Iruka sensei disampingmu"

"Hahaha... Sekarangkan jamnya Asuma-sensei. Tadi aku nguping kalau Asuma-sensei tidak masuk kelas kare-"

Duak

"Ehem... Oh... Jadi namamu Naruto ya. Apa yang saya jelaskan tadi di depan kelas" Naruto keringat dingin

"Eh? Hmm... Ano sensei-" Naruto melirik Sasuke, seperti tau maksut patnernya mata hitam Sasuke balas menatap Naruto seolah-olah berkata -no comand-

"A-a... E-eto... Hmm... Ya menjelaskan pelajaran sensei" Naruto mendorong keatas kacamatanya yang melorot.

'YAIYALAH!' batin semua penghuni kelas sweatdrop.

"Hhh... Berhubung saya masih baru. Saya tidak memberi hukuman kali ini" Iruka kembali berjalan ke depan kelas "tapi, jika kau melakukan keributan maka aku akan menghukummu. Saya adalah guru paling disiplin dan mementingkan sikap dan tata krama."

cklek.

Semua makhluk di ruangan itu diam. Seorang gadis berambut indigo acak-acakan tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas dengan wajah yang memerah serta bulir-bulir keringat terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Itu menjelaskan bahwa dia terlambat. Seketika mata Naruto melihat ke arah pintu bebarengan dengan itu, gadis bermata ungu pucat itu tak sengaja menatap Naruto. Tiba-tiba mata keduanya terbelalak.

"KAU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Crass**

**Bruk **

Tebasan fatal dan dalam melintang di dada seorang pria yang tergeletak tepat di bawahnya. Pria bertubuh besar berambut hitam melawan grafitasi itu sudah dipastikan tak bernyawa. Bagaimana tidak jika organ vitalnya terkoyak oleh sebuah pedang panjang. Tubuhnyapun terlihat sangat mengerikan, wajah tanpa dua bola mata, tangan dan kakinya tidak pada tempatnya, terlihat seperti seonggok daging yang terkoyak. Bahkan potongan-potongan tubuhnya tertebaran di sisi badannya.

Ruanga meter itu terasa seperti tempat penjagalan manusia. Bau anyir darah mengeruak dalam ruangan itu. Apabila ada gadis dan anak kecil yang menyaksikan acara mengamuknya seorang Hidan, akan dipastikan setelah keluar dari ruangan itu mereka akan mengalami trauma yang sangat berat. Depresi. Mungkin sebelum semuanya selesai, sang gadis akan memilih bunuh diri daripada batinnya terus disiksa dengan menyaksikan Hidan 'bermain' dengan pedangnya.

Tapi sayangnya diruangan itu hanya ada Hidan dan dua rekannya serta ceceran daging yang memenuhi ruangan hasil karya Hidan. Tetesan darah terlihat diujung pedang di genggamannya.

Dijilatnya liquid merah pada pedangnya itu senang, mata ungunya terlihat bersinar setelah cairan itu sampai pada indra pengecapnya. Matanya mengerjap. Rasa anyir darah yang bisa membuat manusia normal muntah seketika itu dirasakannya. Rasa darah seorang penghianat itu bisa membuatnya ketagihan. Bau darahnya seperti morfin yang biasanya dia jual.

"Hahaha" Hidan tertawa, pemuda itu merasa geli kepada para penghianat yang telah dibunuhnya. Masih saja ada orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkan rencananya.

"Tidak tahukah kalian bahwa aku adalah seorang penyuka penghianat seperti kalian? Aku sangat suka bermain lho" Pemuda itu berbicara sambil membawa potongan kepala di hadapannya. Serasa berbicara kepada pemilik kepala itu mewakili kepala-kepala yang berserakan di ruangan itu. Satu kata yang bisa dilontarkan kepada pemuda berambut putih itu.

Psikopat.

Hidan benar-benar seorang psikopat akut. Teman-temannya sangat membenarkan pernyataan itu.

"Kau rela tidak bersekolah hanya ingin membunuh Zabuza dan bermain dengan anggota tubuhnya. Kau benar-benar... " pria bermata hijau bercadar di sampingnya hanya mengeleng pasrah. Dia memang senior, tapi benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan anak SMA kelas 3 itu.

"Kakuzu, ayo keluar. Aku ingin muntah bila lama-lama berada di ruangan neraka ini" pria bernama kakuzu itu menoleh kepada pria bertopeng orange "kau benar Tobi, aku juga ingin muntah. Segera bereskan ini sebelum ketua kembali, Hidan."

Setelah berkata seperti itu mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu dan membiarkan Hidan sendiri.

**.**

"Kakuzu, kau sudah melaksanaan perintahku yang itu?" Tobi memecah keheningan setelah keluar dari ruangan mengerikan itu.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku menyelidikinya?" Kakuzu berbalik bertanya sembari mengeser letak kain yang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya.

"Bos yang menginginkannya. Rahasiakan dulu pada yang lain" Tobi melirik pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan mata kanannya yang tidak tertutupi topeng.

"Aku berhasil meretas file di pemerintahan. Tidak ada informasi yang berarti, dia mati dalam perjalanan ke Kumo. Jasatnya hampir tidak terkenali. Hanya kartu tanda penduduk yang ada di sakunya, dan itu menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah dia. Soal benda itu mungkin ada dirumahnya, hasil otopsi tidak menerangkan bahwa dia membawanya."

Tobi diam. Informasi itu tidak membantunya sama sekali, dia tau informasi itu. Tobi menghela nafas berat "cari benda itu di rumahnya, mungkin ada di sana. Benda itu harus segera kita temukan sebelum ada yang menemukan dan menyadarinya, benda itu sangat penting dan berhubungan dengan tujuan utama kita."

"Kenapa dia menyuruh kita baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak setelah kejadian itu. Aku rasa terlalu terlambat, kejadian itu sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Bahkan Konoha sudah melupakannya."

"Bos punya alasan, dan itu sudah melalui perhitungannya. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti arah berfikirnya. Kita tunggu saja apa yang dilakukannya setelah benda itu berada ditangannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAU!" kedua orang berbeda gender itu memekik dan saling tunjuk.

Mata mereka membulat sempurna. Naruto yang tadinya malas untuk sekedar menengok seorang siswa perempuan yang terlambat tapi sekarang dengan reflek berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk muka gadis yang tidak sengaja dijumpainya kemarin. Dirinya tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam guru yang berada di depan dan tatapan heran dari penghuni kelas. Sedangkan gadis itu berusaha menahan keterkejutannya yang berlebihan. Habislah image seorang gadis lemah lembut, pemalu dan tidak pernah memekik sambil menunjuk wajah pemuda di depan guru dan teman-temannya. Mana sikap sopan santun dan tata krama yang diajarkan ayahnya selama ini? 'Sudah terlanjur' batin Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, mesum!" Hinata berkata sambil melotot memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Ha mesum?" seorang siswi berambut merah berkacamata dengan cepat memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh, lalu dengan cepat pula siswi-siswi lainnya memandang tak kalah aneh dan mengintimidasi membuat mahluk bernama laki-laki menciut.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tak percaya gelar yang diberikan gadis di depannya 'aku mesum? Ya sedikit. mengingat banyaknya koleksi majalah eroku... Haha'

"Enak saja ngatain orang sembarangan! Aku cowok baik-baik dan tidak mesum-" 'sedikit' batin Naruto "-dasar cewek aneh!."

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau mungkin perlu memeriksakan telingamu, cewek aneh."

"Kau!"

"Berhenti!" guru matematika yang baru saja diterima untuk mengajar di sekolah ini dan sudah menegur Naruto untuk kedua kalinya tidak ada toleransi lagi. Dari tatapan matanya pria berkuncir itu menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Kalian sekarang berdiri di luar kelas sampai jam saya selesai!"

"APA?"

"Ta-tapi sensei-"

"Tidak ada protes dan pembelaan."

"Hhh! Baaka!" pemuda berambut hitam itu bergumam. Mata hitamnya terus melihat keadaan dimana Naruto dan gadis berambut indigo itu digiring keluar kelas oleh guru baru mereka. Matanya menyiratkan kesenangan saat benda ditangannya dimainkan dengan cara digulingkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pulpen hitam itu terlihat lebih besar dari pulpen biasa. Andai mereka tau kau pulpen yang terlihat biasa itu bila dibuka akan memperlihatkan serbuk-serbuk putih yang dapat membuat siapa yang menghirupnya terasa melayang dan memperoleh kenikmatan yang sangat "hmm... Aku tidak sabar memakainya."

**.**

Sudah beberapa menit kedua murid ini berdiri berdampingan di luar kelas. Dan selama itu keduanya hanya diam. Didalam hati mereka merutuki pertemuan ini. Mata biru Naruto melirik dan diam-diam memperhatikan gadis yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. Merasa risih di perhatikan gadis itu balas menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat, terpesona. Eh?" Naruto tersenyum sinis.

"Tch!, kau yang dari tadi memperhatikanku dengan mata mesummu itu. Aku merasa risih! Jauh-jauh dariku sana! Hush... Hush" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan menggeser posisinya agak menjauh dari pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Ayo akui saja, atau kau ingin kita bertabrakan lagi lalu ciuman lagi? Aku mau kok." Wajah Hinata memanas mengingat kejadian dimana dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak Naruto dan tidak sengaja juga bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Naruto.

"A-aku tidak akan m-memaafkanmu rubah mesum!."

"Wajahmu merah. Hahaha... Kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf padaku. Kau juga yang pertama menCIUM-mmpt-" dengan cepat Hinata membekap mulut Naruto "jangan keras-keras!" "-mmbbuahh... Hah! Kau mau membunuhku ya! Tanganmu bau bawang dan cabe! Kau itu gadis apaan sih nggak ada wangi-wanginya!."

"B-bau bawang? Padahal aku sudah cuci tangan tadi" Hinatapun menarik tanyannya yang tadi membekap mulut Naruto dan menciumnya.

"I-ini bau ramen! Kau makan makanan berminyak itu ya"

"Iya, kenapa"

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Aku suka. Apa masalahmu hah"

Duak

"KALIAN YANG DILUAR DIAM!"

**TBC**

And... Cut

Huwaaaa maaf lama updatenya... T.T

Dua bulan ya, lebih malah... (garuk-garuk kepala)

Yuka bisa disebut Author semi hiatus mungkin. Mulai bulan kemarin sampai bulan- bulan kedepannya Yuka sangat sibuk di DuTa dengan program kerja dan tanggungjawab yang sangat amat penting. Dan lagi, masih sibuk belajar buat UTS plus tugas yang betumpuk.

Bener-bener buat pusing kepala.

(malah curhat) (_")

Gomen T.T

Chapter ini pendek dan nggak ada actionnya karena tuntutan alur cerita.

Sedikit pembahasan disini.

Yuka buat adegan gore yang secara tak sengaja menegaskan sifat para anggota akatsuki. Hoho... Dan ternyata NaruHina sekelas.

Kyaaa...

Oya, di chapter ini Yuka selipin sligh SasuSaku.

Yuka berencana buat fic lagi yang pairnya SasuSaku dan yang pastinya ada NaruHina juga.

Yuka pengen coba buat genre Supranatunal, romance. (tapi nggak tau kapan)

*plakk

Ini aja nggak kelar-kelar mau buat fic lagi.

Sweatdrop

Yosh...

Terimakasih buat:

**alta0sapphire, Asiyah Firdausi, Naminamifrid, Yuuna Emiko, , OneeKyuuChan, AF Namikaze, Ahn Ryuuki, june25.**

Terimakasih buat silent reader juga.

Oke waktunya

Review


End file.
